Sasuke's Fixation
by Nightmare Freak 16
Summary: Kira has been kidnapped by Sasuke Uchiha Naruto and the gang know his dirty little secret for their friend but how will they get her back? Will Gaara save her?Will Naruto save her? Will Kira fall back in love with Sasuke? Will Orochimaru be a pedophile to Kira? so many things can happen!this continues on from ninja's life go to my account and read it if you want.There will be lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I love you all who stayed with me in a ninja's life. Now this one contains a slight Lemon between Sasuke and Karin and slight lime with Kira and Sasuke.  
**

**Sasuke: WHy in gods name do I have to be paired with her of all people.  
**

**Me: Well I figured since the whore is able to fall for a sick creep like you you might as well be one to get laid.  
**

**Sasuke: I am not a sick freak!  
**

**Me: yes you are look what you did to poor Kira! you stole her from Gaara!  
**

**Gaara: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! I'LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY LOVE!  
**

**Sasuke: SHE IS MY LOVE! I'VE KNOWN HER LONGER THAN YOU! YOU STUPID SAND BRAT!  
**

**Gaara: She loves me not you! Nightmare freak 16 please give me my love back.  
**

**Kira: Um whats going on? AHHHH ITS HIM!*hides behind me*  
**

**Sasuke&Gaara: Kira!  
**

**Kira: Gaara! *rushes to his side and hugs him* I miss you help me! *begs as a few tears fall*  
**

**Sasuke: *Rips Kira to him and kisses her* mine and only mine...**

**Me: HEY! Sasuke if your a good boy and say the disclaimer I might give you and Kira-chan a moment.  
**

**Gaara&Kira: What n-  
**

**Sasuke: Nightmare freak 16 doesn't own any of the naruto characters except the beautiful Kira...Now where was I. *Chases after Kira*  
**

**Gaara: Why did you do that?!  
**

**Me: Don't worry Gaara-kun she will be saved before he can do anything to her.  
**

**Gaara: But...  
**

**Me: On with the story! Sorry Gaara x Kira fans but this has to happen. :( i know you hate me but i hope you like the story :)  
**

**Sasuke's POV**

I finally have her. My beloved Kira is now mine. It has been years since I have last held her, Kissed her, talked to her, touched her...The sudden urge to take her now is overwhelming me. I could screw her now but I'm not all that bad I will wait till she awakes and take my slow and sweet time.

True that I am not a virgin I have already slept with a number of girls. Karin is one of them I regret it now. She wont leave me alone now, yet when ever we did fuck I would think it was with Kira. She questioned me on that once.

**Flashback**

_I was alone with Karin in the training room when she asked me "Sasuke-kun? why is it when ever we have sex you always moan some other girls name?" I was surprised that I would do that. I looked away to hide my blush._**  
**

_"It's none of your business Karin so don't ask." she glared at me "What?! I give myself to you me asking a simple question about why you wont moan my name it's none of my business!" I glare at her.  
_

_"You threw yourself at me. I wouldn't have cared if it was you or of it was..." she cut me off. "It's always Kira, Kira, Kira. You always say her name! Why not me am I not beautiful? Why wont you say my name for once! Why don't I go out and kill this Kira person and you wont think about her anymore!"  
_

_I growled at her. She has no right to bad mouth my beloved if she so touches her I will rip her to shreds. I stalk over to her "Sasuke..." I slam her to a wall and glare at her "Listen here Kirin. You threw yourself at me. You wanted me to take you. You should be happy I even fuck you but don't even think about hurting her. She is mine and I will not stand for you to bad mouth her."  
_

_She kissed me. My anger was still there but I let it happen. Our clothing was getting lost and I slammed myself into her. Karin rhythmically raised and lowered with the reluctant Uchiha, moaning every other word. This continued for five hours, due to Sasuke's stamina and willpower. But all good things come to an end, and in this case, it ended with Sasuke cumming inside Karin, who let out a shattering moan that echoed through the hall. Karin slumped next to the Uchiha with the biggest smile on her face.  
_

_I got dressed and went to my room.  
_

**End Flashback **

Never again! now that i have her I will be perfectly fine...I wonder if she has kept herself for me to ravish her. Or has she already been ravished then if thats so then I will have to show I'm so much better.

I smirked at her before kissing her lips before tying her hands to the bed post and leaving but not before saying "When you wake your in for something else."

**Kira's POV**

I awoke to see my hands tied to a bed. I couldn't free them because of the stupid sutra. I looked around to see it was dark. I could barely make out anything until my eyes adjusted.**  
**

the room was small really just a desk, a bed, and a bathroom. I heard footsteps coming closer to the room and started to panic. I pretended to be unconscious still. I could feel the warm body sit on the bed making it dip. He sighed before pulling my body to his.

"Finally together again." I knew that voice! It was Sasuke! I felt his hands glide over my side and rest on my stomach. He started to kiss my neck his hand getting dangerously close to my woman hood. He licked my neck I resisted the urge to shiver.

"I know your awake Kira so stop pretending or do you want me to continue this. I will be fine with either." My eyes shot open and I saw the smirk "I knew it." I try to get as far away as possible but couldnt he had a death grip on my waist.

"Sasuke! Please let me go..." he furrowed his brows "No. Why would i do that? I just got you." I slap his hand away "Don't do that!" he smirked "what? this..." he glided his fingers across my skin and I shivered.

Glaring at him "Yes that! I have a boyfriend!" he sighed and looked annoyed "yes that sand nin am i correct?" my eyes widened "H-how do y-you know that?" he smirked "I have me ways...now we are going to change somethings. You will no longer be with that sand brat."

I glared at him "you cant tell me what to do!" he sighed "I didnt want to have to do this but..." He took out a necklace with a Uchiha fan around it. Pinning me to the bed he kissed me putting it on my as i tried to get him off me.

**Sasuke's POV**

I put the necklace on her it restricts her from any sort of communication to anyone i do not like. It glowed a bright red showing it was done but i wasnt going to stop there. I was enjoying myself to much.

She tried to push me away but i am far more stronger than her. I slipped my tongue into her delicate mouth and sighed I was finally happy I've wanted to do this for so long. I held her mouth open so she couldnt bite me this time.

She gave in and returned my kiss. Our tongues battling for dominance which i win of course. I roll us over so she is on top of me holding her delicate body to mine she was amazing. I smirked as my hand started to move lower and lower.

I move to her slender neck and start to suck on it. Nipping at it some times. This was amazing. "S-stop it please Sasuke..." I licked her neck and kissed it."why?" i wanted a real reason. She was enjoying this and i want my wifey to be fully aroused when I take her.

"I-i cant do it t-to Gaara..." I rolled my eyes but continued "Dont bring him up in front of me. If you really want me to stop I want a reason." I saw she was thinking of anything as i kept kissing her. I felt her gasp before she pushed me away with such force must be a lot to stop me.

"I cant do this!" I smirked "what kiss well you havent had that much practice since i left so i have to teach you again it seems." she covered her face "Seriously? Kira stop that." she brought her head to her knees and i heard sniffling.

Was she crying? I frowned and got closer to her removing her hands to see that in fact she was crying. "Kira? Are you upset that i called you a bad kisser? If it makes you happy I will teach you again." she looked away from me.

"No. Leave me alone." I pull her in my lap and brush a hair behind her ear "Please tell me Kira. I dont like watching you upset." she sniffled and looked away. "I was heart broken when you left. you had gotten me to love you..." I smiled glad to hear it from her lips.

"I love you Kira I really do..." she cut me off "Yet I love Gaara now. He has been there for me since then...but when you said you broke all those bonds i had nothing..." I touched her cheek and made her look me in the eye.

"I lied about that. Kira I cant let anyone know I'm in love with you. then my enemies would use you to get to me. I couldn't do that." she sighed and looked away. "i dont believe you." I glared at her. Here I was being sweet, compassionate, and trying to cheer her up and she wont believe me.

She held herself. "I dont want to hurt you Sasuke..." I scuffed "You wouldn't be able to anyway." she glared at me. That's turning me on. She blushed a deep red when she felt me, I lean forward and hover over her lips.

"You glaring at me like that...Its a huge turn on baby, tell me did that sand brat ever kiss you like I did? I hope not. You know why?" she shook her head no I smirked she shivered "Because I would have to kill him for even touching you. You are mine and mine alone got it sweetie."

Her eyes widened with horror in her eyes "Y-You can't d-do that to Gaara-kun!" I raised a brow "Yes I can, I can do what I want to who ever I want. I am in charge here." I explain calmly "You my dear wont stop me. Which reminds me about your punishment."

She was confused "What are you talking about?" she asks I smiled at her and kissed her lips "Why falling in love with another man of course." she pushed my chest away started to bite at the ropes around her delicate hands.

My smirk grew as I pushed her onto her back and kissed her after pinning her hands above her head I shove my tongue into her mouth memorizing every spot I heard her scream in my mouth as she struggled.

I straddled her hips and let my free hand travel around her body she stiffened when it landed on her breast, as I played with it. My god they were huge compared to the other girls I've met my vision going cloudy as visions of me fucking her brains out came to mind.

I moved my hand off her breast and sat up so see the fear in her eyes as I take my sword out and let it glide in between her breasts. She closes her eyes tight as she hears the slight ripping sound of the fabric of her shirt.

I didn't even get even that much done when my rooms door opened and Orochimaru walked in with that prick Kabuto. "Huh so it was that one then? Well Kabuto you lose our little bet." Orochimaru says looking at my love.

She growled at the sight of Orochimaru "Get the fuck off me!" I didn't I watched as something was trying to poke out of her back and realized _'this must mean she is about to sprout wings...interesting' _I watch her hold her head in pain. I pull her to my chest even as she struggled.

"What do you want?" I was annoyed and angry that I was so rudely interrupted from my little vixen who had blood flowing down her lip. "Relax Sasuke you should be nice to lord Orochimaru for even letting you bring your little whore here." I glared at him and felt myself being thrown off the bed.

I looked up to see Kira not on the bed but on top of Kabuto growling at him "What did you just call us?!" I smirked.

He punched her off him, I glare at him I see her whip the blood from her mouth and smirked I saw the fang escape her mouth.

**Kira's POV **

That jack ass was going to pay the taste of my blood made me want more. My fangs extended and I crouched low "Sasuke keep your pet away from me!" He yelled thats it I pounced and bit his neck the blood spilled into my mouth and I dug my claws into his skin.

I felt someone pick me up and hold me above him as he was healing himself. I growl his blood smelled great! I wanted more plus the charka I drank added the bloods wonderful taste extra wonderful. "You my dear must stop before I kill you."

It was Orochimaru holding me I wanted more blood so badly. "Let me go I want to finish him off. Do you know what its like being cooped up in this not having my blood. Its awful! I cant even get my blood it's not fair." she speaks with a pout. I saw the smirk on his lips and felt him drag me off.

"Orochimaru let her go!" Sasuke yelled I looked at his neck and had the urge to drain him dry. "Sasuke I dont care what you say but this one has a higher blood lust than anyone right now look at her. Tell me what you see." He looked at me and saw her. I held my head in pain "shut up! I dont like the taste of blood so stop making me drink it!" I yelled my eyes tight as I gained control again. I looked down at me and groan.

"As you can see has returned and is going through withdraw because of her lack of blood her demon requires." Orochimaru says having his hand on my shoulder and arm. I look at the one on my shoulder and stare. Thinking it will go away if I stare at it long enough.

"My dear I can get her to stop you from attacking people for blood." my eyes widened as I look up at him "You cant do that the only way would be to get rid of her and that would kill me!" he chuckled.

"Actually young Kira, all I need to do is make you wear this special necklace and you will be able to block her out." I eyed him with uncertainty "whats the catch?" he laughed "Well for you to not kill Kabuto I will help you." I nodded slowly.

He nodded and took me to this testing room. I saw a guy with white hair and all the test subjects he took me hand and bit my finger causing blood to spill then let the blood drop onto the charm turn red before he turned me around and moved my hair and put the necklace around my neck.

I felt as though my body was on fire! I gasped in pain but it only lasted five minutes. When it ended I felt my blood lust die down and I lost my claws and fangs. My eyes started to hurt for a bit. "There we go, how do you feel?" I look myself over I noticed I had black hair!

"My eyes hurt but thats it..." He looked in my eyes and I saw nod at me. "what?" I was scared to know the answer. "They are not red anymore..." my eyes widened in shock "What do you mean? I have always had red eyes!" i shout he leads me to a mirror and I was shocked to see my eyes were miss matched one was black while the other was blue.

I bring my hand to my eye and sure enough that was me. I could barely recognize myself. My black hair fanned across my shoulders, my eyes were dark the blue eye was that of a dark blue. What happened to me.

"you are normal now." I pull my hair and feel the slight spring of pain in my scalp. "This is so weird." I continue to examine myself over even as I was being pushed away to Sasuke's room.

When we opened the door Sasuke gasped at the sight of me. He was at my side looking me over. "K-kira what happened to you?" I finger the new necklace and feel Sasuke's hand on my he ripped it off and smiled as my hair turned back to normal, and my eyes turned red again.

"There we go all better." Orochimaru raised a brow "You keep it in case of an emergency." Orochimaru says leaving. Sasuke sighed and closed the door to his room and pulled me with him to his bed.

He saw I wasn't going to go down without a fight and pulled me to him trapping my arms around me as he held me. I felt him rest his head next to my head "Kira..." He kissed my neck before closing his eyes.

I stare at him from the corner of my eye. '_Naruto! hello? Naruto please answer me!' _I practically begged yet he didn't answer back. "So that's what you can do pretty nice jutsu yet that was a forbidden one that I doubt Orochimaru is trying to do." I hear Sasuke whisper to me.

I let a tear fall "W-why Sasuke? Why are you doing this?" he smiled at me even though I couldn't see his eyes. "Because I have loved you since I first met you thats why my beloved." He fell asleep.

**Sooo what do you think? I hope you like it :)Review if you like review if you dont.**


	2. the journey to Suna

**Me: I'm back thank you XxanimeaddictxX for your review um well Molest is to pester or harass (someone), typically in an aggressive or persistent manner or assault or abuse (a person, esp. a woman or child) sexually. And rape is the act of forcing Sexual oral or anal intercourse on someone without their permission or to otherwise do bad things to them sexually.**

**Sasuke: I would never do that to her!  
**

**Me: Yes you did you were you basically molested her!  
**

**Sasuke: Did not! She likes my touch.**

**Me: sure she does you know I'm really hating writing your character. Its so mean to Kira she is so sweet and Gaara is way hotter than you.  
**

**Gaara: thank you? so are you going to give me my Kira back?  
**

**Me: Yeah but latter i wish i could now but mr rapist over there has to have a stupid moment with Kira.  
**

**Kira: but you gave him one last time! Please let me go home.**

**Sasuke: Never! *throws Kira over his shoulder and runs for it*  
**

**Me: KIRA! *takes a lasso and loops it around Kira and pulls her back*  
Quick both of you run before he comes back!  
**

**Gaara&Kira: *runs for it hand in hand*  
**

**Sasuke: Your going to pay for that!  
**

**Me: AHH *runs for it* I dont own anyone but Kira enjoy the story!  
**

**Sasuke*chases after her chidori activated.**

**Last time  
**

_He took me to this testing room. I saw a guy with white hair and all the test subjects he took me hand and bit my finger causing blood to spill then let the blood drop onto the charm turn red before he turned me around and moved my hair and put the necklace around my neck._

_I felt as though my body was on fire! I gasped in pain but it only lasted five minutes. When it ended I felt my blood lust die down and I lost my claws and fangs. My eyes started to hurt for a bit. "There we go, how do you feel?" I look myself over I noticed I had black hair!_

_"My eyes hurt but thats it..." He looked in my eyes and I saw nod at me. "what?" I was scared to know the answer. "They are not red anymore..." my eyes widened in shock "What do you mean? I have always had red eyes!" i shout he leads me to a mirror and I was shocked to see my eyes were miss matched one was black while the other was blue._

_I bring my hand to my eye and sure enough that was me. I could barely recognize myself. My black hair fanned across my shoulders, my eyes were dark the blue eye was that of a dark blue. What happened to me._

_"you are normal now." I pull my hair and feel the slight spring of pain in my scalp. "This is so weird." I continue to examine myself over even as I was being pushed away to Sasuke's room._

_When we opened the door Sasuke gasped at the sight of me. He was at my side looking me over. "K-kira what happened to you?" I finger the new necklace and feel Sasuke's hand on my he ripped it off and smiled as my hair turned back to normal, and my eyes turned red again._

_"There we go all better." Orochimaru raised a brow "You keep it in case of an emergency." Orochimaru says leaving. Sasuke sighed and closed the door to his room and pulled me with him to his bed._

_He saw I wasn't going to go down without a fight and pulled me to him trapping my arms around me as he held me. I felt him rest his head next to my head "Kira..." He kissed my neck before closing his eyes._

_I stare at him from the corner of my eye. 'Naruto! hello? Naruto please answer me!' I practically begged yet he didn't answer back. "So that's what you can do pretty nice jutsu yet that was a forbidden one that I doubt Orochimaru is trying to do." I hear Sasuke whisper to me._

_I let a tear fall "W-why Sasuke? Why are you doing this?" he smiled at me even though I couldn't see his eyes. "Because I have loved you since I first met you thats why my beloved." He fell asleep._

**Now  
**

Kakashi waited for about ten minutes till Lady Tsunade came in "Kakashi what do you want?" He glared at her "Heal me so I can save my little sister!" she frowned "I know I've heard about that. I have sent a team out to find her."

He nodded he was still angry "Can't you just heal me? Kira needs me. I don't like the fact that she is alone in that creeps hands." she sighed and looked down "It's not that simple Kakashi. You need to rest so you can get better I know you want to go out and find her but...you can't right now maybe later but not now."**  
**

Lady Tsunade had taken a huge liking to Kira because of her heart, courage, and of course how she was strong. The kid had gotten to her heart like Naruto but thought of her as a daughter. Kakashi held his head in his hands and looked at his lap.

"I should have been there with her. I could have helped..." Naruto was no help he had his tears falling. "I was supposed to protect her. Like she does me..." Sakura nodded at him. "It wasn't your fault Naruto we didn't know he was like that. If we did we wouldn't have let her come."

"But I still feel responsible, I couldn't protect my best friend. Again I have failed again. It's like all my training has gone to waste." Kakashi sighed "It's not your fault, Kira is quite beautiful if you haven't noticed. She once had a crush on you Naruto."

Naruto was shocked to say. "W-what?" Kakashi smiled to himself "Yeah... she had a huge crush on you for a while that's one of the reasons why she hung out with you then after about a month she saw you as a brother and always acted like you were family."

He smiled "I did have a family thanks to her...We have to get her back!" Lady Tsunade saw the journal and looked through it. She landed on the page a few days before Naruto found Lady Tsunade.

_I was pissed that day I learned Itachi was in Kohana. I just wanted to ask Kakashi a few things when I saw Kira and the others sensei's were with Kakashi. He was in his bed asleep. I learned from a black Opp that Itachi had come looking for Kira and Naruto. I grew mad and ran out of the room in search for Naruto. My beloved Kira was with me she smirked at me "You dont think your going alone do you?" I smirked Kira always got me to be at my strongest if she was in trouble. I would protect her with my life. Well when we did find Naruto Itachi was there. I ended up in a coma because I was weak. Kira I dont know what happened but when I woke up I was just mad. Mad because I couldn't defeat Itachi, mad because I was weak, mad because Sakura was the one I woke up to I wanted to wake up to see Kira's beautiful face not some flat chested crazy stalker bitch. Kira was with her brother next to us. But when she saw I was awake I got a huge hug from her. Happiness flooded through me. She kissed my cheek and told me she was happy I was awake I can still feel the warmth from it. I just wanted to hold her in my arms for all eternity. I love this girl. She had already started to care for me I could tell she was happy when she would see me. Well of course she would be happy to see me, I mean we are going to be together forever. She is mine I wont let anyone take her from me. Not even that sand dork. I've seen the looks he gives her. He should know she's mine! Only mine! I wont share with her, or anyone! _

She was shocked at this Sasuke Uchiha was indeed crazy. No one should be this crazy over a girl, when they get Kira back they are going to keep Sasuke in jail under a watchful eye to make sure he doesn't hurt her, or even get near her.

**With Kira and Sasuke**

Sasuke smirked down at his love she had gotten to sleep for a bit. She was just so peaceful as she slept, he saw her eyes move under the lids "your dreaming I wonder what about..." Sasuke says smiling at her.

She turned around so she was facing him. He was so tempted to kiss her and hold her to him. He thought it over _screw it. _He leaned down and planted a sweet chaste kiss upon her lips his hand gliding over her skin as she just lay there.

_Kira was in her room happy. Gaara was with her as she stared at him, He smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips. He moved so she was on her back and held her face in his hands. "Kira..." he whispered. She was confused that wasn't Gaara's voice it was someone else. She felt something wrap around her and pull her closer his one hand going everywhere. "I've waited so long to have you Kira now no one can take you from me." Her eyes shot open and saw Sasuke's black orbs. She started to struggled and felt the sharpness of the blade "No stop please stop!" he smirked "only one way to stop dear besides I haven't punished you yet." And he slit her throat._

Kira awoke with a jolt to find Sasuke kissing his way down her neck. She noticed she didn't have her shirt on and screamed pushing him off her to cover herself. "PERVERT!" he smirked and straddled her waist and pinned her to the bed.

"You are so beautiful Kira don't hide what's mine." He try's to slide her hands down but she wont let that happen. "NO! I wont give myself to a pervert! Besides I'm saving myself for Gaara!" he glared down at her "You will not give yourself to him. He isn't meant to be with you I am. I have loved you longer than him, I have loved you for years, I even told you how I felt before I left. Yet you threw away us for that sand dork! He hasn't the right to take away the last part of your innocence. I am!"  
Sasuke yelled.

She glared up at him hatred in her eyes "Gaara has every right. He has shown me his love in strange ways but I see it. You know nothing as to know why I fell for him. He was there for me. He always have been I love Ga..." He smacked her sending her head to the side with such force.

"No! I wont have you say that to my face! You are mine! I wont share you with anyone god damn it!" He got up and went for the door dragging her with him. "What are you doing let me go!" he growled "Ending this little piece of shits life so you will stop your stupid fantasies about that sand brat."

Her eyes widened "No! you cant do that! I wont let you hurt him!" He stopped and slammed her to the wall his erection digging deep into her stomach "You wont do anything except watch as his pathetic life ends got it!" She clenched her eyes tight.

He sighed and kissed her lips softly "Darling I dont want to hurt you...but you saying you love another man that just makes me mad. I dont want to lose you my love, what is it going to take to get you to love me again?"

She didn't speak "Kira talk to me. You know I love to hear the sound of your voice..." she wouldn't talk. He glared and started dragging her to the exit again tears fell. The journey began and she saw that they were one day away from Suna.

"Sasuke please no. Don't do this! I don't want to lose him again!" he growled and glared at the path "No. You will watch as he dies!" Kira let a whimper escape her lips. He stops and his grip on her wrist tightens "Why are you crying?" He says through grit teeth.

He faces her and holds her face in his hand. "Stop crying and keep moving. The faster we get to Suna the faster we can return to our relationship." Her ruby red eyes were full of fear and sadness. "I want to go home." He pulled her into his arms not being able be angry at her.

"Your home is with me darling. You should know this. I must kill Gaara so you can see who is the better man." tears fell again. "Shhhh it's okay I have you." He picked Kira up bridal style and kissed her passionately before going back to running.

When nightfall came he placed her on the ground and gathered some fire wood and some fish. He made sure to keep her bound to a tree with a jutsu so she wouldn't run away. "Would you mind starting the fire baby?" Sasuke asks kissing the corner of her lips.

Kira glared at him "how can I when I'm tied to a freaking tree?!" she yelled. He smirked "Were you going to run away?" he asks as if it was nothing. "Hell yes! Why on earth would I want to stay with you?!" he smirked.

"Then we will have to use your body heat to keep warm..." Her eyes widened and she made her body temperature to freezing cold. "That wasn't very nice do you want me to freeze out here?" She nodded "Yes."

He tisked her and let his hand roam her body landing on her clit. Kira's eyes widened as he dipped a finger into her. "Oh my your cold there too. Shall I warm you up by fucking you senseless?" Her eyes closed tightly before staring at the wood making it catch fire.

He smirked had his lips over over her ear "Kira your forgetting something else..." she closed her eyes tightly "Please get out of me." His smirk grew "Then do as I say darling." She growled and returned her body heat.

"Good girl." he took his hand back and saw he had a bit of her juices on his fingers. "Seems I do turn you on. How nice." He licked his fingers making Kira shudder in disgust. "Eww your gross!" he laughed at this.

"You are so innocent minded sometimes." He went to get dinner prepared and sat down next to her "Will you let me go for crying out loud!" he looked at her "What do I get in return?" she glared at him "If you let me go I wont kill you." He laughed and kissed her neck.

Licking her neck "would you like to taste yourself?" he asks seductively. "No I..." He shoved his tongue in her mouth straddling her waist his hands went to her breasts as he played with them. She felt him move to her ear "Return my affections now darling you will enjoy this."

"No! please stop it!" She begged he sighed and got up. "My beautiful Kira look what you do to me. Once this is done I will take you got it." She didn't speak. "Answer me!" she jumped and nodded. "Good."

"Will you be a good girl and not run away in the night if I let you go?" He asks her as if he was talking to a child. "I dont know, will you try anything with me?" He smirked "Maybe, maybe not it all depends on your behavior."

He released the jutsu. She scooted father away from him and had a bunny jump in her lap. She looked at it and smiled "Your the only good that has come out of this journey little bunny." it cuddled up to her and fell asleep.

"How is it every animal loves you." he asks amazed. She rolled her eyes at him "Because they can seance who is nice and who isn't." he rolled his eyes at her "Sure."

**Me: So thats chapter 2 what do you think? Review if you think Sasuke is a pervert.**

**Sasuke: I am not a pervert! I am simply showing her my love in different ways.  
**

**Me: Review if you think Sasuke is abusive.  
**

**Sasuke:I am not abusive!  
**

**Me: Yes you are! You sexually abused Kira!  
**

**Sasuke: How is me touching her sexually abusing her?  
**

**Me: where is Kira anyway?  
**

**Kira: *banging on the door* let me out of the closet!  
**

**Sasuke: nothing to see here move along...  
**

**Gaara: Kira I'm coming! *Runs to where kira is about five doors down the next hall*  
**

**Sasuke: *chases Gaara*  
**

**Me: Die sasuke! please review if you want Gaara to kill Sasuke later  
**


	3. can I escape him?

**Me: Thanks for reviewing XxanimeaddicxX and my favorite big sister Kira!**

**Sasuke: My beloved Kira is your sister?!**

**Sister Kira: My name is Kira. Sasgay. Nightmare freak I know you want to kill Sasgay but I have many ideas we can have with that pervert.  
**

**Me: Oh really like what?  
**

**Sister Kira: *whispers to me what her idea's are.* hows that for an idea  
**

**Me: Awesome! I love you!  
**

**Sasuke: I have a bad feeling about this...  
**

**Gaara: You should by the way shes staring at you.  
**

**Sasuke: should I run for it?  
**

**Gaara: No, no not at all I want to see what they have in store for you. The when there done with you I can have a go. Now give me Kira back!  
**

**Sasuke: never I can take anything I wont give her back!  
**

**Itachi: Little brother return the girl back to Kohana now.  
**

**Sasuke: Never! I know you want her for yourself Itachi I wont let you or anyone have her!  
**

**Kira: *Collar around her neck leash leading to Sasuke's hand.* Let me go! I dont like you!  
**

**Sasuke: Of course you do! you just dont see it yet.  
**

**Me: Itachi could you do the disclaimer?  
**

**Itachi: Hn...Nightmare freak doesn't own naruto just her oc  
**

**Me: Thank you Itachi-kun!  
**

**Chapter 3: Can I escape him?  
**

Sasuke and Kira were sitting in the dark being engulfed by the fires light. The bunny in her lap was happy to have Kira pet him. "Will you stop petting that thing. Its getting annoying."

She scuffed "Whats annoying is having to be trapped with you." he smirked at her "Come here a second my love."

Kira raised a brow "Why should I? I dont want to be near a rapist." he growled "Don't make me come over to you." she glared at the ground. "What else can I lose your dragging me to Suna to watch you kill my boyfriend. I cant talk to my friends. And worst of all I'm stuck with you. So what else could I lose?" he glared at her.

"What is so wrong with me? I have been there for you till I left I have kept an eye on you still...Why are your dreams of me killing you?" she looked up shocked "How do you know what I dream about?"  
he crawled closer to her.

"I have my ways..." _'what is he talking about he couldn't have heard me I don't talk in my sleep there would be no way...unless he has my dream journal!' _Kira shot up and pointed her finger at him mad "You stole my dream journal!"

He smirked up at her he was always attracted to her when she was mad. "And? I do deserve to know about what you dream. Kira your going to be my wife I will know what you dream about." Anger coursed through her.

She growled at him his smirk widened as he watched her getting angrier and angrier. "I control my life Uchiha! Not you, I will marry who I want and I sure as hell dont want to marry you!" he glared and stood up his frame towering over hers.

"Listen here I make the rules, I am in charge, I am the dominate one. You will do as I say and be ready to let me fuck you when I want to! You will marry me weather you like it or not. I wont ever force myself on you but if you are pushing me to my limit I will. We wouldn't want that now would we?" He was acting like a power hungry maniac!

He flipped her so her back was to him the necklace in hand. He put it on her neck and watched as the pain entered her. A fire erupted and spun around her frame. He watched fascinated. He wanted to help her but this was her fault. If she hadn't have angered him he wouldn't have brought the necklace out.

The fire went down when it started to rain on her. She was wet and mad. Sasuke liked this look too he pulled her to him and laid her down kissing his way down her neck (he had trapped her hands to the ground with the same jutsu he used to trap her to a tree.)

"Kira I think you need to be punished..." she panicked "let me go!" she shrieked. He frowned and straddled her waist, leaning down and holding himself up so they were only inches apart. "Kira I want you so bad right now." he purred in her ear.

Tears trickled down the side of her head. He frowned and kissed them away. "Don't cry darling I know your first time will hurt but don't worry I'll be gentle..." He whispered in her ear seductively. "No! I don't want it to be with you. Let me go please!"

He sighed and got off her walking to another spot muttering "why can't she just let us come back again? Does she really want to watch me kill him?" she sniffled and stared at the sky.

An hour later Sasuke came back to her and sat next to Kira. She stiffened when she felt him touch her face. "Kira I'm sorry I scared you... Its just you have no idea what you do to me. I just want you so badly."

He laid next to her and kissed her lips "I wont do anything tonight okay I promise. Will you forgive me?" Kira couldn't find her voice, she tried to speak but couldn't. _What am I going to do? I want to go home. I miss Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, everyone! _

When we woke up the next day Sasuke took my hand and we walked to Suna, well ran but Sasuke was faster than me so he was basically dragging me again. When at Suna he snuck then in Gaara's room. He smirked a Kira.

He hid them and had his chest to hers so they could fit in the closet. He brought his finger to his lips, hours have past until Gaara walked into his room and stared out the window after disrobing. Kira's eyes widened at how ripped he looked.

"I wonder how Kira is? We haven't talked in a while." Kira wanted to run out to him and kiss him I mean she was starting to drool! She frowned when he tried to talk to her. _'Gaara please be able to hear me.' _Sasuke glared at her.

**'He wont be able to hear you Kira remember if you try to talk to someone besides me I will hear it and it will be just me!'** Sasuke tells her. Kira growls a bit he covers her mouth "That's strange she usually would have answered me by now I wonder?"

Kira could see the bags under his eyes and frowned _'Poor Gaara even though the Shukaku is gone he still wont sleep. Aww I just want to hug him!' _Sasuke snuck out and kept me inside for a minute.

He walked closer to Gaara smirking, Gaara turned around and saw Sasuke "Uchiha, what are you doing here? Last I heard was you joined Orochimaru..." Sasuke's smirk grew "Oh I have. Its just my little wife here wont stop thinking about you so I need to take care of the problem..."

**Kira's POV**

Gaara was confused "What are you talking about Uchiha?" Sasuke smirked "Kira..." He takes me out and holds me to him. "Gaara!" he didn't see me only the fake me Orochimaru made me. I ripped the necklace off making Sasuke let me go as the fire spun around.

When it died down my now gray hair went to my back down my back. I see he see's my eyes turn back to their original red. Sasuke glared at me "I told you not to do it!" I growl at him "Kira? What are you doing here? with him?"

Sasuke covered my mouth "She is my wife brat. I have had enough of her ways to make me jealous and am making her mine just one thing stands between us and that's you." Gaara glared at Sasuke sand forming around him.

I tried to get out of his grip. I let a tear fall _'No I cant watch him hurt Gaara. It would kill me!' _Sasuke smirked at this "It seems you still control sand what fun this will be." He pulled my face to look at him "Look at that, do you really want me to spare the life of a monster who could hurt you at any moment? I would protect you and never harm you."

I let my tears fall "Don't cry darling he can't hurt you anymore." I look at Gaara he see's fear and sadness. He could read my eyes I was begging him to help me "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Gaara was so cool. I loved him with all my heart.

"Did I not just say she is my wife?" Sasuke's anger was getting higher. Sasuke threw me to the ground I landed on my side and looked up at them Gaara was madder "Kira are you okay? How dare you hurt her!" Gaara sent his sand to Sasuke and they fought.

I tried to fight Sasuke but he bashed me to a wall sealing me in place "Damn it not again!" He smirked at me "Soon darling. Don't worry I can ravish you on top of his dead corps." I wince when I feel the Chidori activated.

"Don't touch her!" I watched in horror as Sasuke used his sword connected to the chidori and sliced through his barrier. Sasuke knocked Gaara to the wall and kissed me hard enough to cause blood. Gaara was so angered by this that he was attacking him with everything he got.

When the Kazekage's guards came Sasuke left not before saying "Don't worry baby I'll be back for you." and he was gone. Gaara released me and held me to him. I hugged him tightly and let my tears fall.

"Lord Kazekage are you okay?" Gaara nodded and pet my hair letting me know he was there for me. "Kira I wont let him take you from me again I swear." I nodded and cuddled up to his chest. He smiled down at me and kissed me.

I sighed and returned his kiss it was amazing. Nothing like Sasuke's. I loved being with Gaara he was always going to be my love. He took me to his office and wrote a letter to Kohana telling the Hokage he had me.

"Thank you for saving me Gaara-kun..." he pulled me into his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I looked into his eyes "I would do a thousand times more just to see you smile. Kira you know I will always protect you."

I hugged him tightly "I know. That's one of the reasons I fell for you." He smiled and hugged me back. I kissed him and pull back "Want to know another?" he shrugged "Sure its always good to hear why your girlfriend loves you."

I giggled at him "Well, I love the fact that your strong, smart, cute as can be, and that you are such a good person. I hope you didn't listen to what _he_ said I don't think you are if anything its me..."

He put his thumb over my bottom lip and traced it. "Your no monster Kira. You are such a kind hearted person. No monster could be like you. Don't say you are it hurts me." I hugged him tightly "I love you Gaara!" he smiled and hugged me back.

"I'm only telling you the truth." I smiled at him and run my fingers through his hair "Can you sleep Gaara? I worry about you, you know." he smiled and kissed her wrist "I can it's just I'm so used to being awake that I don't do it really..."

"Gaara! I wont stand you not sleeping! come on." I dragged him to his room and make him lay down. "Kira I'm fine really..." I didn't listen to him and made him stay down "I wont hear it. Your getting sleep right now!" He sighed and turned on his side.

I sat behind him and pet his head he sighed happily and surprised me when he laid his head in my lap. "Gaara?" I was blushing profoundly. "This will be the first time we slept together as a couple Kira would you mind laying with me? I wont do anything you don't want."

I smiled down at him and maneuvered my body to lay next to him. He wrapped an arm around me and we fell asleep in each others arms I was so happy that night that I will always remember this.

**Me: Awwww their so cute together!**

**Sasuke: How could you do that! I will get her back I swear it!**

**Me: SHHHHHH dont be so loud! look how cute they are what do you think Kira?  
**

**Sister Kira: so cute!  
**

**Me: Review please :)  
**


	4. The pain

**Me: YAY KIRA AND GAARA ARE TOGETHER!**

**Sasuke: THATS NOT A GOOD THING!  
**

**Me: yes it is they are adorable!  
**

**Gaara: thank you Nightmare freak I know I am a better person than Sasgay.  
**

**Kira: *Hiding behind Gaara* Gaara doesn't kidnap me or molest me...  
**

**Sasuke: I NEVER DID THAT TO YOU! I just was moving our relationship further along.  
**

**Kira: YES YOU DID!  
**

**Sasuke: No I didn't.  
**

**Kira: *Moving out so she can see him clearly* YES YOU DID I TOLD YOU NO YET YOU STILL TOUCHED ME!  
**

**Sasuke: I LOVE YOU KIRA, I JUST WANT TO EXPRESS MY LOVE TO YOU IN MY TOUCH!  
**

**Kira: STAY AWAY FROM ME! *runs away*  
**

**Sasuke: wait come back! *Chases her*  
**

**Me: On with the story! I dont own the Naruto cast just my Oc Kira. Oh and there is going to be a little lemon in this enjoy  
**

**Sasuke's Pov**

I sighed Kira was gone again! wait no she wasn't I'm still in Suna! I rushed back to the room I left Gaara and my beloved in. I saw it was empty and hid. Moments later Kira was dragging in that wife stealer making him go to sleep.

I was angered when I saw him holding her. She smiled at this and cuddled up to him. I was going to kill him! What the fuck is she doing?! It should be me that she cuddles up to! Not that, that, that ugh! I cant even come up with a word that I can use to describe him!

Its not fair! I swear when I get her back she is going to pay! She woke up for a second and looked around. Her eyes were half lidded she looked simply irresistible. Oh I just wanted to touch her. She sighed and laid back down cuddling into _him_!

_'Kira! Get up we're leaving.'_ She frowned, I growled low in my throat and picked her up dragging her away. "Sasuke!" I cover her mouth "Shut up or else I get mad." I warned she stayed quiet. When we were far away from Suna I slammed her into a tree.

I saw her groan in pain but I didn't care I was mad god damn it! I wrap my hand around her throat "What the hell is wrong with you?! I told you I was going to be the only man to sleep with you! And what do you do you disobey me!"

She was having trouble breathing I glare at her and drop her to the ground. "Your pathetic. What happened to the girl who loved to fight?" she was coughing for awhile "What happened to me? What happened to you?! Your bat shit crazy!" I smacked her sending her back to the ground.

I crouched down and got eye level with her "I am not crazy. Is it crazy for me to be mad because **my**wife is sleeping with another man?!" she glared from the ground at me. "I am not your wife. I will never be your wife!"

I grab the front of her shirt and pull her up to me. "Kira! Stop making me mad! I will make you regret it!" I grab her arm and pull her. I held her face and saw the redness from the hit "Kabuto will heal you later." I touch the other side and kiss her before we left.

**Kira's POV:**

I felt weak he was so much stronger than I was. Even as kids he was stronger than me! I sigh to myself and think back to a day we trained as kids.

_Flashback:_

_I was training with Sasuke and attacking him head on. He blocked every attack and bashed me into a tree. I groaned and held my head._

_ I glare at the ground before I ducked kicking my foot out tripping him which ended up him falling onto me I held him up as best as I could he was pretty close to my face I was as a tomato! he got up and helped me up. "That was pathetic." I frowned and looked down I cant help it when it happens.  
_

_He lifted my chin so I could see him. "We can train more but you did better this time." I smiled up at him and nodded he smirked down at me and we went back to training.  
_

_End Flashback:_

I hate being weak. It makes me feel like I'm worthless. Oh who am I kidding? I am worthless! _'Why can't I be strong for crying out loud?!' _he stopped and looked at me "What?!" I yelled glaring at him he grabbed my chin.

He kissed me and shoved me against the tree he pulled my hands above my head and let his hands roam my body. I tried to get away but he wouldn't have it. "I'm sorry I hit you darling I was just so mad." he tells me.

I looked away when it was feeling good. _'oh god no. I can't like this!' _I wanted to die but it felt to good. His lips on my neck as he sucked and licked and nipped at my neck. I gasped when I felt his hands roam up my shirt.

I could feel his smirk on my neck "Go ahead tell me you don't like this. I dare you." I clench my eyes and legs together. _Oh my god I'm wet! How can I be turned on by this, this, this monster?!' _I thought to myself.

"N-no s-stop Sasuke..." He groaned "i love it when you say my name." His hand went to my thigh I feel his fingers play with my panties "Your mouth says no but your body say yes." he purred in my ear.

_**'Oh my fucking god this man is like a sex god! I haven't felt this good in ages! Stop resisting and fuck him already!'**_I heard my demon yell but I didn't want to. I wanted my first time to be with Gaara, not in the forest with _him_!

He whispered in my ear "We can finish this when we get back to our room got it love?" I felt him stop his torcher to my body. I sighed with relief "Do you think I'm done with you? OH quite the contrary, once we get back to base I will take you for myself."

I paled he held my face "Shhh don't worry Kira it will only hurt a little but I'll be gentle for you. Trust me you will like it even more when you get used to my size." he had lust in his eyes. **_'I dont care if he kidnapped us or not let it happen or I will for you!'_ **I was horrified with what she said.

_'Are you crazy I wont give him anything!' _she growled at me **_'God damn it Kira! your sexy as hell and way too innocent! Your the reason we have a fan club! Hell if you weren't so devoted to Gaara then I would have gotten you to fuck the fox!'_**

_'Me and Naruto? Ha that will be the day Itachi goes to Sasuke and tells him he's gay for him.'_

_***She is right dragon, besides I would never let her fuck dobe.***_I glare at him "Stay out of my mind!" he glares at me "I will do what I want dear. I am in control not you, me." I growl at him._  
_

When we got back to base it was night fall and the stars were out I was scared of what was going to come. "Finally." He kicks his door open and basically throws me in there removing his shirt while walking in.

I was scared and tried to get as far away from him unfortunately it ended up with me to a wall and him crawling over to me. "Kira are you scared? I told you I would be gentle." He pulls me under him and kisses me.

He stroked the inside of my mouth with his tongue. He smirked when a shiver ran down my spine, he moved my hands so they were around his neck. He ran his own hands up my back and in to my hair. He held my face to his and deepnded the kiss until he broke away, due to Kabuto banging on the door.

"What?" He was sucking on my neck again I bit my lip to hold back a moan. Oh god this felt good! His one hand went to my thigh raising very slowly goosebumps appeared on my leg thanks to him. He bit my ear lightly "I want to be in you so badly. How about you? Do you want me in your little body? Huh?" i hear him whisper to me.

"Sasuke. You missed your lessons." He glared at the door "I was busy." soon I had lost my shirt and pants only leaving me in my bra and underwear. He gazed down at me "Beautiful, simply beautiful." He takes my bra off quickly and gets rid of my panties fast.

I was now scared shitless! I mean come on I'm a virgin and he is going to rape me! I really don't want to do this. He kissed me hard and plunged into me. His thrusts were slow and steady, it hurt so bad. It was like i was being torn in two! A tear fell and he kissed it away. "Shhh...your okay I just need you to relax and it will get better."

I didn't want to trust him something in my abdominal area was getting tight I wasn't sure what it was. I forced myself to relax but was still in pain it hurt to much his arms on either side of my head as he went deeper.

He kissed me his tongue in my mouth as he continued to thrust. Soon the tight not in my stomach burst and I started to see white spots. He smiled and continued to thrust into me until he came. His seed shooting into me.

He threw his head back in pleasure then looked down at me. Happiness was in his eyes that and love. He kissed me softly again and again "It was worth the wait." he tells me looking down at my eyes.

He pulled out of me and saw the blood and smirked "Now no man can have you. This proves you are mine." He laid next to me and pulled me to his chest kissing the marks he has left on my body. I was disgusted with myself Sasuke had just taken my innocence.

Now Gaara will never like me again. I felt his breath tickle my neck and felt he was asleep, yet his grip on my waist was tight. Exhaustion made me fall asleep in that things arms. He was happy yet I was not. I wish I could die!

**Me: So first lemon how was it? sorry it was with Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: I'm not she was amazing!  
**

**Kira: Get the hell away from me!*hides behind me*  
**

**Sasuke: We just made love and you do this Kira...**

**Gaara: You fucking asshole! you steal her from me in the middle of the night?  
**

**Kabuto: Hey why do I only get little roles?  
**

**Me: Because i can't think well and no one gives me an idea with you in it.  
**

**Orochimaru: Is that the same with me as well?  
**

**Me: *Nodded* yup pedo snake no one tells me what to write. I should warn you I wont be killing off Sasuke yet.  
**

**Hidan: When do I come into the story?  
**

**Me: later i think? Reviewers Tell me your favorite Akatsuki member and I'll do my best to put them in because they will be in there.  
**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!  
**

**Me: Go away you!  
**

**Tobi: But tobi likes to be here with you nightmare freak.  
**

**Hidan: f*ck off Tobi!  
**

**Sasori: I wasn't even in the story and I'm dead!  
**

**Me: Sasori! I'm sorry Sasori-kun but I had to...or did I kill you?  
**

**Sasori: Did you?  
**

**Me: I dont know wait and see please review even if you dont have a fanfiction account you can review I love them.  
**

**Sasori: Am I alive or not?!  
**

**Me: Not telling bye everyone review!  
**


	5. training

**Me: Thanks for the reviews I love them! XxanimeaddictxX so do you want me to put Itachi in the story? and Asuka thank you for reviewing, I dont mind that you liked Sasuke. I kind of liked him when I was writing out his character...**

**Sasuke: Not interested in you dip shit. I love Kira!  
**

**Me: Dude! I liked writing you! I'm not 'in love' with you other girls yes but me no.  
**

**Sasuke: Sure you don't then why did you make this me and Kira story?  
**

**Me: Because I saw you doing this and had to write! Like one of my favorite authors says 'always keep writing'  
**

**Sasuke: Who says that?  
**

**Me: *Smacks Sasuke in the head* Well you would know if you saw my book shelf! for those of you who don't know my favorite author is Steven King. I love his work its amazing! I get goosebumps sometimes.  
**

**Gaara: His stuff is actually really good.  
**

**Me: Yeah!  
**

**Kira: I like his story Cujo! It was amazing!  
**

**Me: Me too!  
**

**Sasuke: Why are we talking about Steven King?  
**

**Sasori: You just dont want to talk about it because you've never read his work.  
**

**Hidan: I have.  
**

**Tobi: Tobi hasn't because Tobi got scared one time and ran away.  
**

**Me: Poor Tobi!**

**Jashin: His work pleases me.  
**

**Hidan: Lord Jashin!  
**

**Me: O.o so he is real? Wicked!  
**

**Jashin: Your god commands you to continue this story.  
**

**Me: Yes my lord. I nightmare freak don't own any of the Naruto character if I did I would have all the akatsuki members alive and away from the people! I love them all mostly Deidara and Sasori!  
**

**Hidan: Hey I can't die I'm immortal!  
**

**Me: yet you get trapped underground by Kakashi for all eternity. Sooo you basically die.  
**

**Hidan: He snuck up on me!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah stop distracting me! I don't want to upset Lord Jashin!  
**

**Jashin: to late.  
**

**Me: AHHH if im dead someone tell my sister I love her!**

**Chapter** **5 **

**Sasuke's POV **

I woke up the next day and smile as the memories came flooding into my mind. I took her virginity. I was the one to have her first, it was me not the sand kid. Gaara. His name angers me, but I wont let it bother me now.

Gaara that kid didn't know how to take care of her or even protect her. I mean all I did was grab her arm and we were gone that shows how much he cares for her. I will always protect her! I kiss her and slide out of bed.

I groan today I will have to deal with Kabuto's nagging about having to teaching me more medical ninjutsu. But I didn't care about it I would rather train than learn medical ninjutsu.

I saw her wake up with a jolt and walk over to her. "Morning dear." I kiss her before walking to the door. "Stay here I'll be back in a few hours." I tell her opening the door. I had a thought, _'She may get bored and try to escape so I'll just take her with me. Who care's what Kabuto thinks I'll have her with me no matter what he thinks.'_

I turn around and take out an extra pair of clothing then handing it to her. Once she was dressed to her liking I took her hand dragging her out the door. "What are you going to do to me now?" she asks me.

"Well I was thinking we learn a bit of medical ninjutsu and then I turn you on by showing you how much I've advanced in my training, and after that I ravish you till dawn."

I smile at her she was just so adorable! We walk into one of Orochimaru's rooms it had basically everything to deal with medical ninjutsu. I watch as Kira glides her fingers over the surgical tools. "Sasuke good your here..." Kabuto looks at us and stares at Kira.

"...and you brought her with you oh joy." he says sarcastically. I sit her on a couch and sit next to her. He stares at her uncertainty I sigh and pull the necklace out her eyes widen with fear "No please not that." She tried to get away from me scared out of her mind.

"Relax it will only hurt of a moment." she kicks it out of my hand when I go closer to her. "That really scares you doesn't it?" I asked a loud watching her shake with fear her red orbs held anger "Of course I am! Orochimaru made it and every time it's put on the pain lasts longer! Its going to kill me!"

My eyes widened, I scoot closer to her. "I wont hurt you okay?" She was still shaking Kabuto sighed and walked over to her. "Kira." She glances up at him.

**Kira's POV **

I stare at Kabuto and feel guilty for what I've done and look back down "Sorry Kabuto for attacking you. She took over when you insulted us...I really am sorry." he smiled at my kindly it looked like the time I stood up for him.

"I forgive you Kira but I have to teach Sasuke Medical Ninjutsu right now." I stare at Sasuke and see the bored look he was giving Kabuto and smirk "Oh can I watch I am pretty familiar with Medical Ninjutsu myself."

He quirked an eyebrow "Okay just don't try to eat me." I smirk and nod my head "Fine." he nodded and went to work on teaching Sasuke. During his lesson he was bored out of his mind and tried to distract himself by using me.

I scooted away from him and listened as Kabuto was teaching about the Poison Extraction Jutsu. I knew this one quite well. "Hey I used this before!" They stared at me. "You have?" Sasuke asks me staring at me like he had an idea.

"Yes I used it on Kankuro when Sasori got him with his poisoned tail. That took a lot of energy to do so." I say with a sigh I feel a hand on my leg and see Sasuke's hand. "Kabuto can you hit him?" I asked looking at Kabuto.

"Sasuke enough. Pay attention!" his hand went higher up my leg making my blush deepen. He smirked at me and whispered in my ear "I could take you now you know, I don't even care if that nerd is in here."

My face was like a tomato oh god! I was so embarrassed "Sasuke what did I just say?!" Kabuto yelled glaring at him "An advanced medical jutsu used when the user cannot make enough antidote." Kabuto's eyes widened.

"Right..." Sasuke got up and pulled me with him his hand on the middle of my back as he pushed me.

**Sasuke's POV **

I pushed her with me to the gym I saw the blush oh how cute it looked. We walked into the gym and I sat her next by the wall and hold her face in my hands as I kiss her I pull her closer to me. Oh my god this was heaven!

I loved it, every second of this was amazing! I shoved my tongue in her delicate mouth enjoying her taste, her sent, her everything! I groan as she slowly starts to return my kiss it was perfect just perfect.

I start to kiss her neck my hand running all over her delicate body. The one I love so much. Her gasp made me smirk with delight. Oh the things I could do to her now. "W-what about y-your training?" she gasps out.

_'Oh so she wants to see me in action huh? Well I'll give her something to want.'_ I thought to myself smirking into her neck while I continued to attack her neck. I move to her ear and nibble on her ear lightly before saying "I got something for you to crave while I am training."

She gasps in shock and pleasure as my fingers find her little jewel I probe a finger inside her as I kiss her she moans as I insert another finger making her enjoy me I curl my fingers as I continue to play with her.

She throws her head back and I go back to her neck Oh man I'm so hard right now! how can she do this to me? I'm the one giving her pleasure. I'm not supposed to have it yet _'I'll have her return the favor tonight.' _

The sounds coming from her were angelic I never knew that I had an angle in my arms. She was going week in my arms so I stopped she panted and had a slight pout I smirked and pecked her lushes lips.

"We can finish this later I knew you would like it." her face turns a bright red again I smirk and I go to train making sure she saw how I have advanced in my training and not just my women handling.

**Me: YAY I DIDN'T DIE! X) weird that I'm listening to last resort by papa roach haha.  
**

**Jashin: Hidan kill her.  
**

**Hidan: yes my lord! *smiles crazy like and attacks me*  
**

**Me: Ah what did I do?! Hidan leave me alone!  
**

**Hidan: Nope I have a job to do.  
**

**Me: Oh brother.  
**

**Kira: Leave her alone! *Goes into demon mode and attacks Hidan.*  
**

**Gaara: Looks like she saved you some time now you can thank her by getting her away from that freak!  
**

**Sasuke: I'm not a freak!  
**

**Itachi: Hn obviously you don't know whats at stake little brother.  
**

**Sasuke: Shut up you!  
**

**Me: Leave Itachi-kun alone! *Hugs Itachi happily*  
**

**Itachi: Let go of me.  
**

**Me: Do I have to your such a better Uchiha than him! *Points a finger at Sasuke*  
**

**Deidara: I thought she said she likes us Sasori-danna.  
**

**Dark side of Zetzu: Can we just eat her?  
**

**Light side of Zetsu: No she is nice to us!  
**

**Me: *Changing the song to lair by egypt central* Okay well I have to study for my permit love you lots if you review... no I love you lots no matter what for reading it X)  
But I might not post till sometime next weak becasue I have some major studying to do for school and a couple projects i have to present...Oh god I'm going to die!  
**

**Jashin: That is what I am hoping for.  
**

**Me: Your mean! omg I just realised I need songs that don't make me think sad stuff. Hey does anyone like hollywood undead? or the song giving in? or just give me a song you like I dont care :P later everyone!  
**


	6. the dream

**Me: I'm back yay :D  
**

**Sasuke: I swear you just like to come back and see me.  
**

**Me: no! I do it so I can see what happens.  
**

**Kira: But your the author. Shouldn't you know what's going to happen?  
**

**Me:*scratches neck* Ummm I don't know, I think I should but I don't know whats going to happen really.  
**

**Itachi: Your crazy you know that?  
**

**Me: Yup! And I love it.  
**

**My sister: Of course you do now get to work.  
**

**Me: Your so stupid.  
**

**My sister: No I'm not. Now get to work before I call lord Jashin to make you!  
**

**Jashin: You rang?  
**

**Me: Ahhhhh!  
**

**My sister: *hearts in eyes then realizes* Omg that worked?... This is so cool!**

**Me: Go watch your stupid movie already!**

**My sister: It is not stupid! Jason is flippen awesome! You wouldn't know because your scared of them.  
**

**Me: *blushes* AM NOT  
**

**My sister: are too!  
**

**Me: I call Jason to attack you now!  
**

***jason appears and goes after my sister*  
**

**Me: Oh well she'll live. Hope you like this chapter :)  
**

**Sasori: Just get going with it already.  
**

**Me: whatever On with the story!  
**

**chapter 6:  
**

**Kira's POV  
**

As I sit here I feel awful for liking it. I saw he likes and I know he want's me to return the favor tonight Ugh I don't want to! _**'OH MY GOD! GIRL ARE YOU CRAZY?! Look at that man! He is is amazing! Look how his muscles churn from his training!'**_

I glare at her. She always has to stick to Uchiha like he's like some god. _'I don't care! I love Gaara he's sexy, smart..." _She stopped me. _**'Yeah yeah but look is he here? NO. This guy loves you more, He's even more sexy! And oh my GOD he's a fucking sex god! I haven't felt that good in years. Stop thinking of yourself damn it take him now!' **_

was I really just thinking of myself? I can't believe I'm thinking this but I think she's right I mean I have know Sasuke longer and the only reason I dated Gaara at first was because Sasuke left..._'I'm such a bad person.' _I hang my head in shame.

_**'Sorry girl but you know you still love Sasuke and I just love him for his body.'**_ I rolled my eyes at her she could be so annoying but I still feel bad for what I've done. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped high up.

"AH!" I saw it was Orochimaru "Oh Orochimaru it's you." He smirked. I scooted away from him "Whats wrong?" he came closer to me I was feeling uncomfortable when he touched my leg. I made my body temperature turn to boiling hot making him retreat his hand right away.

"That wasn't nice." I turn it back to normal and glare at him "So? Your not nice period." he chuckled and smirked at me "That's not all the way true dear, you see I'm nice to you, I'm nice to Kabuto, and I'm nice to Sasuke."

I scuffed "The only reason you wanted Sasuke was because you want his body. You failed at getting Itachi's so you want the only other Uchiha left and that's Sasuke's." he seemed shocked I tapped into his mind.

_'how could she have known that? Not even Kabuto knows that!'_ I smirk to myself and look at Sasuke. "He cares a lot for you from what I've seen." He tells me, I roll my eyes and cross my arms "So? Who cares I want to go home."

_'so the girl doesn't care for Sasuke but he cares for her...what a strange relationship.' _I growl at him **_'I want him now! give me that sexy body now!'_**I hold my head in pain "Shut up you stupid dragon!" I growl.

I saw Sasuke glance at me then glare at Orochimaru. I rolled my eyes and was tempted to just train. I had to hold onto the wall to prevent myself from jumping around and feeling my muscles get stronger as I work out.

_'I bet he wont let me thinking I will try to escape if I get strong enough.' _I growl when I hear **_"Precisely my dear, but that wont happen because I won't let it happen. Besides your meant to be a mother of our children not a fighter. What would they think if they saw you hurt? Or if you couldn't take care of them."_**

I glare at him a fang dropping over my bottom lip. He smirked and winked at me **'Give me him now!' **I rolled my eyes at her "Sex crazed dragon." I mutter Orochimaru laughed at this "Are you wanting intercourse?"

I glare at him "No."

"**Yes****!**" I groaned "Shut up you." he saw my eye had turned completely black and had a red pupil while the other one stayed as it was. "Dear your eye?" he tells me "It means she has control a bit and can talk."

"**Yes and as much as it pains me I can't control the host I am in just am able to talk.**" I rolled my eyes. "Well Kira dear that was remarkable on what you said earlier but it isn't true..." he lied to my face and had such a calmness to it.

"**No it isn't we know a jutsu that lets us tap into another mind.**" I smack my head Orochimaru was shocked "You know the telepathy jutsu? how? I can't even master that and I know many forbidden jutsu."

I look to the ceiling "You had to say that didn't you?" she growled "**Yes! you don't show off our skills so you have forced me to do this.**" I growl again "Interesting." I growl at him "Don't even think about it. I will kill you if you even try to do tests on me."

He chuckled, Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me to him he stinks. "Orochimaru do please not anger my darling Kira." He put a finger under my chin and gazed down at me. Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"Well that was an...interesting chat Kira I shall enjoy speaking with you again soon." He then went away. Sasuke looked in my eyes "**Do what he says for crying out loud!**" I growl and hold my head "Shut up already your giving me a migraine."

Sasuke smirked and whispered in my ear "Where were we?" his hand on my back went lower "I need you now darling, just watching you talk with Orochimaru made me mad I need to be inside you so I know I am the only one who can take you."

I shiver groan and bang my head on the wall he takes hold of my head and makes me look at him "Don't hurt yourself darling I don't want you hurt." he kisses my lightly before he pulls me closer to him.

**In Kohana: ****  
**

Kakashi was in Kira's room looking it over "You used to fill our home with music now we are alone again." He sighed and sat on her bed. The black covers pressed in the bed. Anko leaned against the door frame and saw how depressed he was.

"Huh she has nice taste." Kakashi looked around again and saw the guitar. Anko felt bad for Kakashi and was going to say something but saw one of her dresser drawers were ajar. She found a present and a photo album.

"What do you got there?" Kakashi asks as Anko sits next to him. "A present for you." He opened it carefully and saw it was a first aid kit home made and something else.

_"I love you Kakashi good luck on your mission I bet you'll do great like usual. Please be careful I don't want to see you hurt." _he saw the first this was a glowing silver vile and looked at the little card that was with it.

_"Demons blood: Can heal all wounds I have supplied you with a months worth just in case. One drop heals all wounds."_

He sighed and looked at the othersbut it was just the only thing that seemed to be untraceable. He looked at the other and saw it was a box of poisons. He was surprised she could get these.

_**Botulinum**_  
_**Cyanide**_  
_**Dioxin**_  
_**Strychnine**_  
_**Amatoxin**_  
_**Tetrodotoxin**_  
_**Mercury**_  
_**Sodium Fluoroacetate (Compound 1080)**_  
_**Ethylene glycol (antifreeze)**_  
_**Anthrax**_  
_**Ricin**_  
_**Sarin**_  
_**Arsenic**_  
_**Potassium (KCI)**_  
_**Death Cap Mushroom**_  
_**Poison Hemlock (water hemlock, spotted cowbane or fool's parsley)**_  
_**Death Lily**__  
_

"How did she get these? It was to dangerous to get these and she has them in all these viles!" Anko shrugged and smiled softly when she saw her so happy with Kakashi. "Kakashi you sound like a parent."

He glared down at her "I might as well be her father. She is my little sister I care so much for her. Our parents are dead and she hasn't had the best childhood." she nodded understanding.

**Kira's dream:** **  
**

_I was two and Kakashi was 13 he glared down at me "Why won't you leave me alone!" I was pushed to the ground "I-I just wanted t-to be w-with you Kakashi." he growled and clenched his fists. "Well stop! I dont care for you!"  
_

_"B-but big brother..." he hit me sending me to the ground I whimpered in pain "You annoying little brat I want nothing to you!" I got up and yelled "Why?! What did i do to make you hate me so much?!"  
_

_He was getting angrier "You want to know why I hate you? It's because of you that our mother is dead! Because of you that Dad left the village and got killed. Because you had to be born I had to take care of a stupid, pathetic little brat. Just leave me alone!"  
_

_I had tears falling rapidly "How can you treat me this way! I'm your little sister!" he glared down at me hatred in his eyes "You are no sister to me. I have no sister." my heart hurt so much "Do the village a favor and leave us alone. How could anyone care for you? All you do is cry, talk tough when your not, and you can't even do the simplest of things!"  
_

_I looked around and saw the village hold hatred towards me. Even Naruto hated me. "I-I..." he hit me again "Shut up already no one wants to hear you speak all you do is cause problems." I got up on trembling legs and ran away.  
_

_"You can't even stand up for yourself!" I hear him yell I ran faster and faster till I was in the forest alone crying.  
_

_**End Dream:**__  
_

I woke up shaking tears pooling down my face Sasuke hugged me to him "Shhh it's okay it was just a dream." I shook my head no. "No...not a dream. A memory." He frowned and kissed my head lovingly.

"I got you." I just needed someone to hold me and Sasuke was actually helping me feel better. I hugged him back and let my tears fall. "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head no just touched his head with my middle and pointer finger to his forehead.

He saw my dream and frowned down at me. "Your telling me that was a memory?" I nodded "I killed my parents, Kakashi hates me, I am worthless I..." He kissed my lips silencing me. "You are not. Listen Kira your not worthless your beautiful, smart, talented, strong. I fell in love with you because of your heart."

I snuggled up to him feeling tired again "Kira don't say those things. You are so much more than that." I nodded he sighed "I love you so much Kira." I closed my eyes "Know this I don't hate you. I will never hate you." I fell asleep in his embrace.

**Well thats it folks hope you likes it I worked hard and all the thing kept erasing what I had I originally had another Lemon with Sasuke and Kira but then it turned into a Anko and Kakashi moment then we got what we got now oh heres what the meanings for the poisons are.**

******1. Botulinum**

Experts say that botulinum is THE most deadly poison known to man with a lethal dose of about 1 ng/kg intravenously, meaning one teaspoon can kill 1.2 billion people. The toxin itself is rapidly destroyed by heat, such as in thorough cooking. When contracted, the nervous system completely shuts down.

**2. Cyanide**

Cyanide kills by making the body unable to use life-sustaining oxygen. Exposure by inhalation or ingestion leads to seizures, cardiac arrest, and ultimately death. Cyanide is rapidly absorbed from the stomach, lungs, mucosal surfaces, and unbroken skin. Effects begin within seconds of inhalation and within 30 min of ingestion.

**3. Dioxin**

Reputed to be the most dangerous man-made poison, it is 60,000 times more toxic than cyanide and its toxicity is second only to radioactive waste. Dioxin changes the functioning of your cells. A dose of only 50 micrograms is lethal for a human – that's a 1,000th of a small pill.

**4. Strychnine**

Strychnine is a white, odorless, powder that can be taken by mouth, inhaled or dissolved in a solution and injected. Minutes after exposure, the head and neck muscles begin to spasm. The spasms soon spread to every muscle in the body-and don't stop. Death occurs through total exhaustion of the body from the intense convulsions or from asphyxiation.

**5. Amatoxin**

A deadly poison extracted from certain types of mushrooms. Amatoxin poising symptoms occur 6 to 12 hours after ingestion and include those similar to food poisoning. After 24 hours, the toxins continue to attack the liver and kidney followed by death in 3-7 days. The estimated minimum lethal dose is 0.1 mg/kg or 7 mg of toxin in adults.

**6. Tetrodotoxin**

Tetrodotoxin is a deadly neurotoxin with no known antidote. Found in the organs of puffer fish (the famous Japanese delicacy fugu), tetrodotoxin persists even after the fish is cooked. If the toxin is consumed, paralysis and death can strike within six hours. The lethal dose for adults is 25 milligrams when ingested and little over one-half milligram when injected. Symptoms include paresthesias of the lips and tongue, incoordination, tremor, paralysis, seizures, cardiac arrhythmias, respiratory failure and cardiovascular collapse.

**7. Mercury**  
Low levels of mercury are not especially toxic to adults. However, inhaled mercury vapor attacks the brain and lungs, shutting down the central nervous system. There is no odor warning when toxic concentrations are present.

**8. Sodium Fluoroacetate (Compound 1080)**

An odorless, tasteless, water soluble, and without antidote, 1080 blocks cellular metabolism, leading to a quick yet painful death. The lethal dose for humans is 2–10 mg/kg. This toxin is so potent that bodies of creatures killed with 1080 remain poisonous for up to a year. Symptoms can appear as soon as 30 minutes after exposure and include muscle twitching and seizures eventually leading to a coma.

**9. Ethylene glycol (antifreeze)**

Symptoms of this type of poisoning include lethargy, loss of appetite, vomiting, increased thirst and urination. These symptoms develop rapidly because the ethylene glycol causes kidney failure. By the time these symptoms are present treatment becomes much more difficult and many humans will die despite treatment.

**10. Anthrax**  
Anthrax is most deadly when inhaled and a lethal dose is 10,000–20,000 spores. Once inhaled, you experience cold or flu-like symptoms followed by complete respiratory collapse.

**11. Ricin**  
This toxin is made from the castor beans and when chewed and swallowed, the released ricin causes death. Twice as deadly as cobra venom, a lethal dose is 500 micrograms (about half a grain of sand) when injected or inhaled.

**12. Sarin**  
Sarin is an extremely deadly nerve gas. Initial symptoms are a runny nose and tightness in the chest. Breathing soon becomes constricted and nausea sets in. Next, you lose control of all your bodily functions and quickly become comatose. At that point, your body convulses and spasms while you suffocate.

**13. Arsenic**

Arsenic kills by allosteric inhibition of essential metabolic enzymes, leading to death from multi-system organ failure. The lethal dose of arsenic in adults is estimated to be 70 to 200 mg or 1 mg/kg/day. Arsenic is extremely easy to detect during an autopsy even without a toxicology screen. A dead giveaway is the smell of bitter almonds.

**14. Potassium (KCI)**  
Potassium is vital in the human body, but too much potassium can cause cardiac arrest. In fact, executioners use a potassium injection to kill prisoners on death row (aka death by lethal injection.) Death by KCI overdose often looks like a heart attack.

**15. Death Cap Mushroom**

One of the most toxic fungi, 30g is enough to kill a human. Symptoms appear 6 to 24 hours after ingestion and include jaundice, lethargy, sweats and dizziness. The toxins in these poisons mushrooms continue to attack the liver and kidneys, which can lead to coma, organ failure, and death. The only treatment is a liver transplant.

**16. Poison Hemlock (water hemlock, spotted cowbane or fool's parsley)**

This plant is very poisonous and even a very small amount may cause death. Hemlock was used in Ancient Greece to put prisoners to death. The operating chemical in Hemlock is coniine, a neurotoxin whose symptoms include paralysis. This plant is easy to confuse with wild carrot.

**17. Death Lily**

Their name says it all. Found in the US and Siberia, these flowers of death are often confused with onions. All parts of the plant (leaves, bulb, flower), are poisons. Symptoms start with burning lips and grow to slow heart beat, low temperature, coma and finally death.

**later :)  
**


	7. Akatsuki!

**Me: hey I'm back hope you all liked my chapter i wouldn't really know because i ony get one reviewer and I love you XxanimeaddictxX for that but I would really like it if I got more reviews.**

**Sasuke: Yes I would like to know how many fans I have.**

**Gaara: You don't have any fans I do!**

**Itachi: Nightmare freak when am I going to be in the story?**

**Me: This one! and I've made up my mind!**

**Sasori: and that is?**

**Me: You didn't die! I will just have it so Tobi joined for some reason I dont know.**

**Kira: Nightmare freak, Naruto happy birthday.**

**Me: Awwww i love you! thank you Kira! *hugs her tightly!***

**Naruto: thanks Kira-chan! *Hugs tightly***

**Tobi: Its your birthday? Oh yay Tobi has to throw you two a party!**

**Me: thats okay Tobi really I just want L or BB from death note for my birthday. *Has a dreamy look in eyes as thinking about them***

**Naruto: I would rather have ramen.**

**Tobi: Okay Tobi will get you them!**

**Me: Really? if you do I swear I will love you for all eternity!**

**Deidara: I thought you loved me un.**

**Me: I do but I love L and BB so much! L is so cute he reminds me of a little panda bear. BB he is one of the coolest serial killers out there ha how he mocked those cops I love it!**

**BB: thanks.**

**L: Yes now can you make this lunatic let us go.**

**Me: OMG TOBI I LOVE YOU! *hugs tobi tightly* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Tobi: YAY!**

**Deidara: No fair! those two aren't even from this anime!**

**Me: So? I love them. That doesn't mean I don't love you too.**

**L: If you love them how can you love us? we are complete opposites.**

**Me: Because 1: You L are soooo cute just like BB. 2: L and BB both like sweets. Thus turning me into a sugar freak! BB because of you I love strawberry jam.**

**BB: You like strawberry jam?**

**Me: more like love it! oh crap i have to write the story still. *Pout***

**Sasuke: Someone shut them up so we people can read the story.**

**Me: I'll kill you!**

**Sasuke: No you wont. You have to use me in your story still.**

**Me: Grrrrr god damn my inability to kill you! oh well Gaara I here by give you permission to do whatever you want to Sasgay just don't kill him thats my job.**

**Gaara: *Cracks knuckles smirks evilly* with pleasure.**

**Me: Yay okay I don't own any Naruto characters but i still love them to death! Enjoy the story.**

**With Akatsuki**

Pein had called a meeting and all the Akatsuki members were listening as he spoke. "Okay now I have gotten some in tell that Orochimaru has the hybrid dragon. It is our job to get her and take it from her correct."

they nodded. "Good now I want Hidan and Tobi to capture her." Tobi cheered "Yay Tobi gets to go on a mission with Hidan-sama!" Hidan bashed Tobi on the head "Lets just get going already I don't want to be with you any longer than I have to." and Hidan stalked away, Tobi ran after him.

**With Sasuke: **

Sasuke smiled down at her she was cuddling him in her sleep _'Just like when we were younger. Oh what good times we had...no we will have better now.' _His arm hugged her closer to him. He kissed her head. Kira mumbled "Sasuke what are you doing?" he smiled down at her.

It had been so long since he last held her to him he just needed her with him. "Well I'm staring down at the girl who is cuddling up to me. And here I thought you hated me, well I'm so glad I'm wrong." her eyes opened and pushed him away but he wouldn't let go.

Sasuke kissed her before getting up and throwing her over his shoulder before walking out the door. Kira yelped and cluched her shirt. "Ah! Sasuke!" he smirked "Thats what I like to hear." she rolled her eyes and got an aweful smell hit her nose.

She sniffed herself and gagged. "God please put me down." He did and held her waist to him he smirked down at her and kissed her happily. "Kira you are so beautiful." I gagged "Do you not have any sence of smell? I need to bathe you know."

She mentally smacked her head when his eyes held lust in them. "Oh than I shall join you, you know so I can wash your back..." He purred in her ear. "No thanks I can take care of myself." he pouted but led her to the bathroom "If you take to long I'm coming in to get you." He stopped and smirked "Or I could just wash you myself."

Kira slamed the door in his face "That wasn't very nice." Kira's back to the door "I dont care." He heard the water start to run and walked to the bed and looked in her day book.

_Well today Kakashi basically kicked me out of the house and I was alone then this guy with dark eyes I learned his name was Itachi and he was so nice to me. He took me to his house where he and his family let me stay with them it was really nice of them but I feel bad because I feel like I'm taking advantage of them. Mr. Uchiha wouldn't really look at me or even speak to me he just glared at me. Mrs. Uchiha she was really pretty she treated me like I was her own child. I never knew my mommy Itachi and his little brother Sasuke were lucky to have her. Sasuke seems to look up to Itachi kind of like me but the only difference is that Itachi is nice to him unlike Kakashi. I don't know why I'm thinking of him now but I miss him and worry for him a lot...I couldn't give him his gift becasue he was mad at me. I'm tired so I'll stop for now. _

Sasuke put it down and saw Kira was done and fixing her hair so it was in a braide "You know that makes you look absolutly sexy." She rolled her eyes and faced him still brading when she was done she put a rubber band on the end. He spun her around and nodded.

"Looks good come on lets go for a walk." He took her hand and they walked outside. "Kira what was the gift you couldn't give Kakashi?" she glared at him "Now you have my day book?" he nodded "I have lots of your writings Kira I like to know what goes on in your life."

"Well you can't just get your stupid little helper monkey to take my stuff!" he sighed and stopped them "Listen I love reading your life even if it was bad in the begining and now it's not. Listen Kakashi may not have liked you for a while but I have always loved you."

He kissed her softly she took an intake of breath and smelled something. She pulled back a bit and looked to the side "Kira what is it?" she faced him, he saw the fang cascade down my bottom lip and saw the eyes flashing **_*what's going on?* _**

**_'a group of two men coming.' _**he nodded and kissed her "No one will take you from me Kira no one can I swear it." He glared once he found the spots they were hiding. "Come out I know where you are." He held Kira behind him and saw the two walk out.

"So I guess it's true Itachi didn't kill his precious little brother." the man with lilac eyes and gray hair says smirking and a guy with a guy with spikey black hair and an orange mask. Kira looked at them staring with confusion in her eyes but just for a moment.

"Akatsuki." She growled at them. "Kira get inside now." Sasuke told her "**I want out now!**" Kira held her head in pain "Shut up." Sasuke held her to him **_*Stop it now.*_** Kira sighed and rested her head on his shoulder in pain.

"God damn dragon." He chuckled at her then glared at the two Akatsuki members the one in the orange mask was staring at Kira. "Tobi thinks Kira is pretty." The child like man giggled. Kira rose a brow.

"Stop flirting with the wench Tobi! Women are only good for three things. Fucking, taking care of the children, and making the food." He looked her over and smirked "I wonder what it would be like to fuck you though…"

Kira was grossed out "Ah pedophiles!" She hid behind Sasuke. He smirked at this, Kira jumped back had a little debate in her head _'okay stay with Sasuke or leave with the Akatsuki so I will die? Ugh its awful no matter what!' _

"I heard that." She jumped and glared at Sasuke "God Damn it Uchiha get out of my head!" he growled "How many times do we have to go over this?! You are mine!" I growl and bare my fangs "I AM NOT! I WANT GAARA!"

He growled at her sharingan activated "Why do you still think of him?! You are my woman not his!" the two just watched smirking. "NO! You took me from him! I was happy then you made me leave Gaara!"

Smack. Sasuke had just smacked her sending her head to the side. "Ooh no! Tobi doesn't like this Sasuke guy! He just hit Kira-chan!" Hidan rolled his eyes at Tobi "Nice hit." Sasuke glared at her "I am sick and tired of you speaking about _him_. You are mine! Not his. **Mine**."

Sasuke saw her glaring at the ground. "Stop picking a fight with me. We made love and you liked it. Don't kid yourself you enjoy being around me. Last night you cuddled up to me because of your dream."

She glared at him "Stop treating me like I am a god damn pet! I am a person with this stupid demon in me who won't shut up about how horny she is." This caught Hidan's attention _'The girl is beautiful, and has a fire in her hmmm maybe lord Jashin will reward me for all my hard work and let me sleep with her…' _

"As much as this is in entertainment the girl will be coming with us. Tobi get the Uchiha boy away from her." Tobi cheered "Yay we get to take her with us!" He attacked Sasuke. Kira growled.

Hidan had landed next to her and was staring at her. "Back off." He glared down at her. "Wench that is no way to treat your superior." Kira thought over and over thinking what will happen.

"I'd rather be stuck here with duck butt then go to the Akatsuki." Sasuke smiled at her ignoring the duck butt comment. "I don't think you have a choice." He sliced his weapon at her she dodged just in the nick of time.

Kira sent a powerful flame jutsu he just laughed and continued to attack her till she was worn out and did happen to get injured. "Back down and come with us." Kira wasn't sure what to do then remembered Itachi was in the Akatsuki.

_'If I go with them then maybe I can figure something out from Itachi before they kill me…' _Sasuke threw her over his shoulder when he saw her just standing. "I told you to go inside!" He yelled angry.

He ran in and locked her in the room then left. After about five minuet's or so he came back in and saw her sitting on the bed doing something to her leg. "What are you doing? Are you warming up for me?" he chuckled when he saw her gag.

"No. I'm simply bored." He saw the small little burn marks come and go in different shapes. "My necks a bit stiff would you so terribly mind taking care of the problem sweetie." She glared at him "No."

"Oh come now it wont take that long. You used to worry over me when I got hurt. And this will help tremendously." She rolled her eyes then smacked her head and did a quick jutsu he stared at her curiosity evident in his black orbs.

He was shocked to see a guitar appear in her arms along with a little notebook and pen. "You play?"

**Me: so how is it?**

**Hidan: you only had me in there for what a minute?**

**Me: sorry Hidan-kun I was so tired I worked on this all through my birthday :( It's the 14th and I'm finally done the chapter on my new laptop! I'm so happy with it!**

**L: Why are you keeping us here?**

**Me: Because I wove you both.**

**BB: Strange I am tempted to rip her to shreds and see what her insides look like.**

**Me: *Steps back a bit* Uhhhh hey look sweet stuff!**

**L&BB: *looks in the other direction and misses me running away.***

**Kira: Well um please review more Akatsuki members will join soon.**

**Sasuke: Itachi lives to see the next day oh what a joy.**

**Kira: Don't be mean to him! He's your brother for crying out loud!**

**Sasuke: He killed my clan!**

**Kira: So? Kakashi hated me and would hurt me physically and mentally!**

**Kakashi: I apologized didn't I?**

**Kira: Yes…review guys :-)**


	8. Sympathy?

**Me: I'm back finally sorry about the spelling and thanks for the reviews you two. You know who you are.**

**Kira: Yes now get him off me!**

**Me: *pulls Sasuke off Kira and locks him in a closet* Quick we don't have much time Gaara take her someplace safe!**

**Gaara: Way ahead of you. *Runs away with Kira***

**Me: Itachi! Keep Sasuke back please, please, please!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Sasori: this is getting tiresome why not just kill him already?**

**Me: I can't my sister would kill me! Ugh Deidara can you say the disclaimer?**

**Deidara: Fine un. Nightmare freak doesn't own any of the Naruto cast just her oc un.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**LAST TIME:**

_Kira sent a powerful flame jutsu he just laughed and continued to attack her till she was worn out and did happen to get injured. "Back down and come with us." Kira wasn't sure what to do then remembered Itachi was in the Akatsuki._

'_If I go with them then maybe I can figure something out from Itachi before they kill me…' Sasuke threw her over his shoulder when he saw her just standing. "I told you to go inside!" He yelled angry._

_He ran in and locked her in the room then left. After about five minuet's or so he came back in and saw her sitting on the bed doing something to her leg. "What are you doing? Are you warming up for me?" he chuckled when he saw her gag._

"_No. I'm simply bored." He saw the small little burn marks come and go in different shapes. "My necks a bit stiff would you so terribly mind taking care of the problem sweetie." She glared at him "No."_

"_Oh come now it wont take that long. You used to worry over me when I got hurt. And this will help tremendously." She rolled her eyes then smacked her head and did a quick jutsu he stared at her curiosity evident in his black orbs._

_He was shocked to see a guitar appear in her arms along with a little notebook and pen. "You play?" _

**NOW:**

Hidan was pissed that he let the Uchiha go alive he winced in pain dealing with the burn marks the girl gave him. _'This hurts like a bitch! That wench is lucky Leader wants to ask her to join.'_ Yes it was strange but after he got the information by one of his clones he just was confused as to why.

"Is Kira-chan going to join?" Hidan nodded "Yes dip shit." Tobi gasped "Hidan-sama! That wasn't very nice! You said a no no!" Hidan rolled his eyes at him he was a grown ass man and shouldn't have to deal with this!

**With Kira & Sasuke:**

Sasuke grabbed her book and looked over some of the songs she wrote _'Comatose?'_

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away

Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

Oh, how I adore you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I adore you  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

He was shocked she wrote this "Can I have my book back?" He handed it to her with a smirk. "Did you write this for us?" Kira glared at him "why would I want to?" He leaned in close. "Because your starting to like me. Admit it you are."

She blushed at the close contact. "Yeah right…Why not read older I get?" He read over her shoulder and frowned "I'm sorry." He kissed her neck over and over again and rested his hands on her arms.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't." She didn't stop him she knew it was going to happen. He pulled back and rested his head on her back. The weird thing was she felt something wet on her back where his head was.

'_no way? Is he…he can't be…but he is. He's crying' _She was more than shocked at this and felt pity from the pit of her stomach. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ She turned him around and hugged him.

He head on her chest as she pet his head "Relax Sasuke it's okay." He pulled them so they were laying down. "I never wanted to hurt you Kira. I drove you into the arms of another, you hate me for what I've done I was too slow and was only able to show you my love on the day I left… I left to get stronger, so after I killed Itachi we could be together and rebuild my clan together I ruined it all."

Kira's heart hurt she couldn't help still loving Gaara. But she still loved Sasuke. "Sasuke I don't hate you. I may be angry at you but I could never hate you. Hey I trained for two years strait just so I could find you and bring you home but here we are now." He looked up at her and hugged her tightly.

"I don't deserve you." Kira looked at the wall and nodded to herself she pulled him up to her and kissed him full on the lips. He smiled and returned her kiss. His teeth began grazing my earlobe, and that sent tingles all the way down my body and back to make me aware of the heat and moisture that waited for relief. I must have gave some signal some noise, maybe a sigh, or a moan. I'm not sure, but he shifted and moved us, me still in his arms.

We didn't stop the momentum. Just kept right on the path we were on. Heat, throbbing heat surrounded me, ran through me. His hands always rough, calloused where all over me. My shirt was gone, to be replaced by him. I couldn't breathe, waiting for it, I could feel it coming, I wanted him closer still. I wanted to be a part of him. I was no longer aware of myself, I didn't think, just did what I wanted for the first time. I bit, and kissed, and clung, in ways that I'd never thought proper. I wanted him inside me, I wanted to feel that throbbing inside me. I knew that if I had it inside, it would finally happen. He flipped me around, back against chest, pushed my legs on either side of his, and his hand slipped home. His mouth continued his assault on me, teeth grazing, I couldn't do anything but enjoy it.

I thought soon, soon I'll get him, but no. He didn't want that, he wanted me first. The agony of the wait, is bliss. That pleasurable painful throbbing, the moisture and heat, big wide palmed hands that were made for loving a woman's body. He knew just the right pressure to touch me everywhere, rough here, gentle, faster, slower, always without guide or instruction. My body gave its own instructions, hips rotating, breathing shallow, groans of delight, and that last whimper of desperation before with only hands and mouth he shattered me.

I lay limp and sated in his arms. I reached around and kissed him, slowly at first, and let my hand wander, and drift, until I had him in my hand. I was shocked to say the least. I let myself play, and tease, which I'd never really done before. I ran my hand along the length of him, enjoying his sharp intake of breath. Cradled, fondled and played and watched his face.

He groaned and bit his lip watching me. When he finally shot his seed he smiled down at me "Thank you Kira." I nodded and hug him "Just don't expect me to do that all the time." He smiled and kissed me before falling asleep "I love you even more now."

**Me: so how was it? All songs belong to Skillet one of my favorite bands.**

**Sasuke: Yes! She is starting to love me again!**

**Me: Yeah yeah you can thank the lemon to Freddy fan 23 she kind of took over and wrote the lemon complain to her if you have any problems.**

**Kira: Okay so review and we'll be here waiting for the next chapter tootles.**


	9. FINALLY FREE!

**Me: Okay I'm just sick and tired of having to write about Sasuke and Kira's weird love fest I'm letting her go free and go back to Kohana where she belongs!**

**Sasuke: WHAT!? WHY?!**

**Me: BECAUSE YOUR ANNOYING ME! **

**Sasori: Nightmare freak doesn't own any Naruto characters just Kira.**

**Me: Thanks Sasori-kun!**

**Kira: You know he's like 35 right?**

**Me: *gasp* but he…he looks… ugh! God damn his sexiness to be a puppet! Oh well I still gots me my Deidara-kun! *glomps him* **

Kira wakes up and is walking all around the maze of a hide out when she see's Kabuto coming at her with something in his hand. Before she knows it she is passed out. Kabuto smiles at this and throws the girl over his shoulder and leaves the hide out just as she wakes up Kabuto puts her down.

"Hey what the hell man?" He started to push her in front of him "Keep moving we're almost at your village that's where I take my leave." She was shocked. "Why are you doing this?" She was grateful yes because now she was free of Sasuke but at what cost?

They stopped and she faced him "Take it as we're even." She cocked her head to the side "Huh?" he smiled but rolled his eyes at her "Think about when we first met." She gasped remembering how she stood up for him when the sound nins attacked him.

"Yes I felt the need to return the favor and set you free." Her hand went to the necklace around her neck "I'm never free with this…He will know I'm gone and will come after me again." He started to think of ways to remove it when he snapped his fingers and kissed her.

She stared wide eyes as his arms went behind her neck unhooking the necklace and pulling back with it in his hands. She stood there blushing a deep red "W-w-what w-was that f-for?" he dangled the piece of jewelry in front of her eyes "So you mean anyone could have taken it off?"

"No not anyone. Anyone who you care for or cared about, it was just a test and it worked perfectly." Kira smiled widely before tackling him into a great bear hug "Thank you Kabuto!" She kissed his cheek then pulled back blushing slightly.

"Well we should get to Kohana by nightfall shall we head off?" she nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence talking occasionally. When they got to Kohana's gates Kabuto looked directly in her eyes.

"Just because I helped you don't mean I'm good." Kira nodded understanding "When we meet again we're enemies." He smirked and kissed her lips before leaving "What was that for?" She asks to his retreating back. He looked over his shoulder and said "Something for the way back."

She blushed a bright red before going into an all-out sprint to her home. She burst in and ran to her brother's room to see he wasn't there. She ran all around till she landed in her room to find him sleeping on her bed holding the stuffed dragon she got him when she was little and he actually liked her.

Kira smiled widely before jumping on the bed causing him to wake up. "KIRA!" he yelled happily giving her a bone crushing hug which she returned happily. "Kakashi!" she felt something wet on her head and looked up to see he was crying.

"I've missed you so much." He touched her cheek and kissed her head. "I missed you too big brother." She let her own tears fall. After the crying he made her tell him everything and I do mean everything that happened when she was with Sasuke.

"That little prick is the reason you couldn't contact me?! I swear I'll kill him for doing what he did to you!" She hugged him tightly "thank you Kakashi." It had been so long since she had been home almost a month!

That night Kakashi slept with Kira beside him **(No not like that perverts! Lol) **The next day Kira ran outside and strait to Naruto's house. Banging on the door till he opened it with sleepy eyes. But once he caught sight of her he was wide awake and screamed "KIRA!" then tackled her into a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much!" tears were falling happy ones he gave her another hug. "Come on lets get the others!" he yells excited. Kira couldn't help but smile as Naruto dragged her away she was finally free.

They all had a celebration due to Kira's return and Sai didn't say the wrong things for once he seemed like he was trying to make us his friends Kira was just over joyed with this. "You all really did miss me."

"Of course we did Kira your our friend." She smiled at them and a group hug happened. Lady Tsunade needed to speak with Kira but seeing her home and safe she let her have her fun for now.

Music played making almost everyone dance Kira pulled Hinata up out of her chair and made her dance. She had the best day of her life! The next day Kira went to Lady Tsunade's office and told her what she knew.

"Thank you Kira." She hugged her softly but wouldn't let her go just yet "Welcome home." Kira hugged her back "Thank you my lady." She nodded and let her go "You may leave now." Kira nodded and left. Tsunade smiled softly at the door.

"Glad to have her back huh?" she nodded at Jiraiya "Yes, I'm very glad she is home safe." He nodded "Yeah she has grown on me too." Tsunade frowned "Do you think she is finally safe?" he sighed.

"I don't think she will ever be safe with the Akatsuki after her and Sasuke. The poor girl." She frowned "What should I do? Should I keep her here in the village?" he sighed but shook his head no.

"No knowing Kira she will want to go out and will if she has to. When training she would often explore." She frowned but nodded. Kira was alone in her room thinking to herself _'would Gaara be mad at me if I wanted to talk to him?'_

The demon from within her groaned _**'not this again! Kira listen why don't you just go to Suna and see him then you two can get it on.' **_She blushed at this _'but would he want me? Sasuke was the one who took me. Gaara would never want me now knowing I had sex with Sasuke…' _

'_**relax girl just talked to him okay?**_**' **she nodded and called to him _'G-Gaara?'_ she was surprised he actually responded **"Kira!**_** Are you okay? I woke up and you were gone I had a search party for you but they never found you! Are you hurt?" **_she smiled softly.

'_I'm free Gaara. I'm finally free!' _

"_**that's wonderful! Kira I'm so happy for you." **_

'_Me too but you should know what he did…' _his voice turned to anger _**"what did that bastard do?! He didn't hurt you did he? I'll kill him if he so touched you wrong…"**_ she grew scared not for Sasuke but for her. Would Gaara break up with her because of Sasuke?

_***Like you could sand brat. Kira where are you?* **_Sasuke's voice scared the crap out of her _**"Don't tell him! Listen here Uchiha she is my girlfriend not yours mine so back off!" **_

_***First off Suboku she is my WIFE. Secondly I will never back off! Kira tell me where you are so I can get you. I'm not happy your gone but as long as your safe it is okay." **_She wasn't sure what to do.

"Kira are you okay?" Kakashi asks confused she faced him fear in her eyes. "Its him isn't it." She all but nodded. He grew mad and thought through her and to Sasuke. _**&I know what you did Sasuke. You have no right to do this to her!& **_

_***So you're in Kohana hmm I'll have to remember to thank Kakashi later then.***_

'_NO! I'm not in Kohana I'm in the village hidden in the mist.' _Gaara grew even madder _**"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? GIVING AWAY YOUR LOCATION TO A SICK TWISTED FREAK TO HIM! You need to leave now!"**_

_***See you soon darling.***_ It hurt so much. So many voices in her head _**&Gaara she needs rest if she holds this jutsu any longer she might pass out.&**_

"_**Fine." **_So now it was just Kakashi and Kira in their house when there was a knock on the door.

_To be continued_

**Me: so how was it?**

**Kira: amazing! I'm finally free!**

**Sasuke: Awful you had her leave me ****and**** to top it off you had the nerd kiss my kira!**

**Me: part of the story dippy.**

**Kabuto: Huh she was kind of fun to kiss.**

**Kira: *backs up a bit* I have a boyfriend.**

**Gaara: THANK YOU! You finally have a heart and set her free!**

**Me: Sorry it took so long Gaara.**

**Deidara: Whos at the door?**

**Me: Ummmm Sasori? **

**Sasori: I'm standing right next to you.**

**Me: then I don't know tune in next time to figure out who is behind the door! Could it be the leader of the Akatsuki? Could it be Sasuke's secret spy? Could it be Itachi going to confess his love to Kira? Or could it be Naruto asking Kira to get Ramen with him? **

**Itachi: I am not in love with her.**

**Me: My story my rules so *Sticks tongue out***

**Naruto: Who said Ramen?!**

**Me: Uhhh vote on who is behind the door. BYE ;D**


	10. Master Sasuke must know!

**Me: Hiiii I'm back with the results considering I only had one vote so the winner is…**

**Deidara: Is it Sasuke's creepy spy?**

**Me: No don't interrupt me Deidei. Anyway the winner is Naruto! *Crowd goes wild* so enjoy this next chapter kay.**

Kakashi opened the door slowly ready to attack but relaxed when seeing it was Naruto "Hey Kakashi-sensei can Kira come and get Ramen with me?" Kira popped her head out of her room and smiled at Naruto "Sweet I could use a relaxer."

He smiled and linked arms with her and basically dragged her to his favorite ramen shop. "So how is it finally being home?" she sighed happily "Great! I can finally live my life the way it was…" Naruto took out a little black book and handed it to her.

"Here I think you should read this..." she was confused "What's this?" he contemplated on how to tell her "It's Sasuke's journal." She slowly nodded her head and put it in her bag. "I'll take a look at it later." He nodded and changed the subject.

"Soo would you want to train after this, What am I saying you just got home I bet you want to relax…" She growled at him "Why would I want to do that?! Sasuke wouldn't let me train and I need it besides I want to hang with my bestest friend in the world! The one the only Naruto Uzumaki!"

He smiled happily and downed like ten more bowls of ramen and they ran to the training grounds and spared every kick, punch, dodge, getting hit everything! Kira was just so happy to be able to be herself and not have to worry about Sasuke coming and taking her away from her home.

Naruto was just happy as hell he got one of his best friends back. He hated that Sasuke took her from him but couldn't bring himself to hate Sasuke completely he saw the way he looked at her when they were on missions or in class. He held love and affection.

Naruto himself had a small crush on Kira but that turned into a sisterly love. Hell most of the guys in Kohana like Kira. She smart, beautiful, not the beauty that stands out but the one that grows on you.

Naruto never imagined Sasuke to become obsessed with Kira. Sasuke was just a kid in love with a girl who barely paid him mind she just acted normal around him and that love turned into an obsession. Sasuke only wanted Kira to hold love for Sasuke and only Sasuke and would go to any lengths to get it to happen that way.

When the two were done training Kira ran into Konohamaru "Oh Konohamaru I've missed you so much!" she hugged him tightly. "Kira I cant breathe." She giggled and let him down. Udons eyes widened.

_'Oh no I must tell master Sasuke that Kira-chan is here! He must know.' _ "Udon are you okay?" Moegi asks concerned for her team mate and friend. He nodded "I just realized my mom wants me home so I can help with the chores around the house. Bye guys!" he yells running away.

_'Master Sasuke will be pleased with me I know it! Then he will teach me how I can get Moegi away from that jerk Konohamaru!'_

_To be continued…._

***Gasp* it was Udon! That sneaky little brat! What is going to happen next? Will Kira ever be safe? Will Gaara still love her when he learns what happened between Kira and Sasuke? What will happen to my baby Kira?! Review like your life depends on it!**

**Sorry its short again**


	11. The book

**Hey sorry it took my forever to update I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Sasuke's Pov  
**

I happen to be on my way to Kohana to retrieve her I knew when she lies, she stutters and makes up a stupid answer. That was her fault but I loved her all the same. Now I got a message from my spy telling me she was in Kohana with Naruto.

"Figures." I mutter as I drew near Kohana I decided I would disguise myself and get her then most of Kohana was incredibly stupid. I looked like a middle aged man red hair, blue eyes, and wore regular clothing. A simple red tee and black pants.

I was questioned and was sent to the Hokage's office where I had to deal with that bitch Tsunade. She gave me permission to be here considering I am a good actor. I will have her again.

A flash of black then yellow passed me then a flash of pink and a flash of gray. "Get back here Naruto!" Sakura yelled aggravated for some reason "Sai! I'll kill you!" Kira yelled gaining speed soon the two were trapped.

Sakura started to beat the shit out of Naruto and Kira was battling Sai I believe his name was I really never paid him mind all I knew was he was going to kill me then changed his mind and wanted to bring me home.

"Kira I honestly don't know what I did." Sai said in a slightly scared voice. "You do so! You pervert! Don't touch me!" She yelled I glare at him _How dare he touch what's mine! _I seethed "Kira at least he isn't like Pervy Sage." Naruto says after Sakura finished beating him up.

"Don't remind me." she groaned and glared at Sai "Keep your hands away from me Sai or else you lose them." She said menacingly he nodded quickly. "Kira come on lets go." Sakura says taking her hand leading her away.

"I should have at least hurt the guy." she nodded "Why didn't you?" A small blush crept across her nose "Because he can be cute when he wants to be..." Sakura scrunched her nose up in disgust "Kira he smacked your ass."

Anger coursed through me "Meh I'm over my anger for now...besides if he likes me then I got a plan." she raised a brow "You do huh? spill!" Kira giggled and nodded "Well my pervy demon know's a lot about the male body and stuff like that..."

Sakura started to laugh "You little slut." I hear her giggle again "Blame the dragon it's all her." they laughed and walked away.

"You had to take Kiba's advice." Naruto said glaring at Sai. "He said it would help me get a girl to like me." he smacked his head "And you do that to Kira?! You do realize that if she doesn't kill you then Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Me, and Sasuke will kill you."

"But didn't Sasuke kidnap Kira-chan and you hated him?" Sai questioned "Sasuke did take Kira but I could never hate him all the way. He is my brother in a way and nothing he does can snap that. So with that said I will drag Sasuke back here just so he can kill you for that."

"He didn't listen to you last time why would he now?" Naruto smirked "Because he want's Kira back and if he knew you were flirting with her he would be pissed." Oh I was beyond pissed Naruto.

"What is flirting?" He asks innocently Naruto rolled his eyes and walked away with Sai behind him. "Naruto." Sai says following him.

I walked away to my apartment and relaxed for a bit.

**Kira's Pov**

I got the strangest feeling that I was being watched when I was fighting with Sai. Weird. I shrugged it off and walked home and looked in my bag and saw Sasuke's journal and decided to check it out.

I walk to the couch and opened the little note book.

_I'm so happy today. Itachi and I met this pretty girl with gray hair. I was watching Itachi train that day and was trying to copy him when I hurt my ankle. He was caring me on his back that's when we heard her panting. She was so pretty even Itachi liked her! I didn't want her to be with him but I wanted her to be with me and not him. I found out her name was Kira. Her voice was so soft and pretty. But what stood out was her eyes. They were red like out Sharingan but different, the color was red and there was no black in them except in the middle.__ She was scared at first and flinched every time we tried to talk to her or even touch her. I wonder why? Anyway Itachi told me later that she was Kakashi Hatake's little sister I had no idea who that was so he had to explain it to me. Apparently she had a monster in her and that's why not a lot of people liked her and she was scared and sad. I vow that I will be her friend and maybe more...  
_

Oh my god! I remember that day I was trying to be stronger to impress Kakashi. I flip through the pages and land on another page. It looked like it was when we were in the academy.

_The day was like any other but this time Iruka sensei wanted her next to me. I remember 'accidentally' bumping into her and holding her hand. Kira would always glance at me then get back to work. Kira was a great fighter and so was I last night I invited her over to work on homework with but she said no! I mean come on no one ever says no to me! Her excuse was she was going to be with Naruto that dobe. The idiot doesn't deserve to be around her! I do! She always has to be with that dobe and his weird friends. You know what now's my chance to have her hang with me so I'll convince her to come over and hang out with me!_

__After reading that I tossed it aside and summed it up that Sasuke Uchiha was crazy! I was afraid to read more and went to train.

**So how was it? Sorry it's short I'm running out of things give me ideas that don't include me killing Sasuke off! I need him alive okay.**


	12. Lets have a sleepover!

Kira went to the training grounds and meditated to clear her mind because all she could think about was the journal "Kira stop thinking of it!" she yelled at herself obviously disappointed because she actually had this put on her.

**_'Kira calm down it's not your fault. Sasuke is not right in the head...'_** I was shocked and open my eyes staring at the ground _'Since when do you think that? A while ago you wanted me to go back and screw him again.' _

_**'I just said that because I wanted sex. But right now I want you to relax and be your old self.'** _

_'your the weirdest dragon out there you know that?' _She thought with a smile she forgot about Sasuke, forgot about the journal, forgot about all the troubles that was going on in her life. After about a while training Kira was walking home when some guy (cough cough Sasuke cough cough) bumped into her.

Kira was sent to the ground with him "Ow!" they both say getting up "Sorry are you okay?" she asked concerned a bit. "I'm fine and you?" she scratched her neck "Just fine. Sorry." he smiled down at her as if it was their first meeting.

"Hey you have really pretty eyes..." Kira backed up a bit "Thanks? Um I have to go." he stepped towards her "What's the rush? Here let me buy you something to drink." he put his hand on the small of her back and started to drag her the other way.

"But I..." he smiled down at her "Nonsense please it would put me at ease." She sighed and followed him to the shop where he got her a coffee like himself. "Thank you uh..." he looked away "Hayate you can call me Hayate and what shall I call you? Your quite the looker so it must be a sexy name."

Kira flushed a deep red and crossed her arms "I-I'm K-Kira." he took her hand and kissed it. She flushed more "Kira there you are...Oh your busy I can come back later..." She turned around quickly and shook her head no "NO! Sakura I'm glad your here i happen to run into this guy and I was wondering what would you do if you bumped into him."

Sakura saw how she was a bit scared and nodded "Oh right well I'm not sure, but Kakashi sensei is looking for you." she nodded and walked over to her "Thanks again Hayate." and they left. Sasuke cursed and clenched his fists.

"Damn it." he punched the table and left to go home. He had her, he had her in his grasp and Sakura had to ruin it! "No matter I will get you in do time my lovely." He watched her retreat with the pinket and cursed again.

**With Kira and Sakura**

Kira hugged Sakura "Oh my god! Thank you so much Sakura!" she hugged her back "Your welcome but what was going on in there?" she shook her head "I'm not even sure but that guy he scares me...Just as much as Sasuke did." Sakura gasped and hugged Kira to her.

"Don't worry I wont let you get taken away again." Sakura tells her softly. "Thanks Sakura I love you." she smiles and rubs her back "I love you too Kira." the two girls walked for a while "So was Kakashi really looking for me?"

"Yeah he said he wants to see you for some reason." she nodded and left to her house "Oh hey before I go you want to have a sleep over?" she beamed "Sure!" Kira smiled happily "great get all the girls and we can hang out."

"Alright see you in about an hour." they agreed and parted ways. When Kira got home she was hugged by Kakashi "Kira!" she pushed him off her so she could at least breathe. "Kakashi what's up?" he took a deep breath and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Okay?" she did and Kakashi sat next to her holding her hands in his facing her "Now Kira I know your a grown girl and all but I have to tell you that..." she stopped him "Your freaking me out here Kakashi!"

"See I told you! This is no way to tell her Kakashi." Anko yelled annoyed at this I face her shocked "Anko Sensei what are you doing here?" Anko scuffed at the Sensei part "Can it with the sensei part kay?" Kira giggled and nodded "Of course Anko."

They faced Kakashi and he sighed "Alright what I need to tell you is me and Anko we've been dating." Kira was shocked and started at them both then a wide grin appeared on her pale face "I knew it! I knew there was something between the two of you since I met her at the exams!"

Kakashi laughed at her "So do you approve?" Kira raised a brow and shook her head no "Not yet anyway. But a good way for me to get to know her better is for her to spend the night at my sleepover."

That was one of the reasons why he loved Kira she was always looking out for him. "If it's okay with Anko." they face her "Yeah it will be fun."

"Alright but Anko I don't want you to do anything to my sister or her friends." she scuffed "Your such a worry wort Kakashi. I wont do anything to bad." Kira got up and stood beside Anko she came up to her shoulder.

"Relax Kakashi, Anko wont do anything to bad...maybe. You on the other hand can't be here. Go stay with Asuma sensei." he sighed "Man it sucks being your brother you know that?" Anko smirked "Maybe I can teach you some stuff Kira you know your kind of like me."

Kira giggled. "Alright get out Kakashi!" they kick him out of the house with one of his books and set up the room "Thanks for helping me out Anko." she smiled at the younger girl "No problem I've always wondered what you girls do for sleepovers and stuff like that."

Kira knitted her brows together "You've never had a sleepover?" she shook her head no "Nope, I wasn't sure why but oh well now I can." Kira smiled and hugged her "This is going to be awesome! Now that we have you this is going to rock!"

Anko laughed and watched as Kira ran to get the door when there was a knock and there were a bunch of girls with sleeping bags outside smiling at her they Sakura and Ino squealed "Sleepover!" they ran in and blasted music.

**Okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Sasuke Fixation Please leave a review and tell me what you think I love reviews and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC it's hard to capture them oh well Love you all for reading **

**Nightmare Freak 16  
**


End file.
